A day in the Trancy mansion
by Apple Lullaby
Summary: Being the head of the Phantomhive company, owning several complete idiots as servants and having a soul that is utterly 'yummy-licious' has Ciel already a splitting headache. But when a blonde named Alois comes flying into his world, how can our egoistic little lords survive... literally? Plot based.
1. Hide and Sex

**Re-uploaded and edited. **

* * *

><p>Ciel was in his bedroom. Sebastian tucked him in hours ago, and he can hear the grand clock, it's timed ticks resonated throughout the room as the sounds echoed across the walls. The raven tried hard to focus on the sound in efforts to lull himself to sleep, but it was in vain. Time after time his mind drifted back to that damned blonde.<p>

Alois Trancy.

The Phantomhive groaned and tossed to his side once again and buried his face in a pillow, making a mess of the sheets. Everything would have been fine if he didn't meet that son of a bitch with the golden hair and blue eyes.

_He met Alois during a masquerade that really hosted hoards of business men trying to get a deal with either the Phantomhive or Trancy household. He had only went as a formality, not thinking much about it and was ready for a boring night. But that quickly changed when he saw a blonde fluttering his way through the crowd._

_That blonde with the flamboyant purple suit and crystal eyes._

_Ciel turned away as soon as he caught a glimpse of Alois. Feeling his heart suddenly speed up and his face turning red, the raven was not ready to make a fool out of himself with a room full of potential business partners. Although that did not stop his wondering mind from trying._

_Throughout the night Ciel could not keep his focus and often found his eyes unconsciously drifting across the polished ballroom, un-admittingly trying to get another look at this mysterious boy that caught his attention._

_Finally, having gone through most of the people and not finding the blonde, Ciel admitted defeat and headed out to the balcony, hoping that something there will distract him and pass the time._

_"Bored?" Ciel's scowl froze when he turned to see who it was behind him. His mouth opened slightly, trying to say something, but he could only manage a sort of 'ah' sound. Thoroughly embarrassed Ciel tried to pass it off as a cough, and started again._

_"You could say that. I just spent the better half of my night meeting with several people who didn't have the slightest funds that can become a partner with Futom."_

_The blonde's eyes lit up, "You're the head of the Phantomhive company right? Claude told me about you and your company." The taller boy took off his mask and held out his hand, "I'm Alois Trancy. I look forward to perhaps doing business with you in the future."_

_Ciel nodded slowly, the majority of his mind still very much focused on Alois's now unmasked face. As the blonde turned and waltzed away, soon swallowed by the crowd of people, Ciel remained motionless on the balcony. The music in the ballroom was loud, so was the rustling of the trees by the midnight breeze, but the deafening sound of Ciel's beating heart drowned out everything._

_"Alois Trancy." He said, voice barely above a whisper. "I look forward to it."_

"Fuck." Ciel couldn't deny it even if he wanted too. Two whole weeks he spent rejecting the possibility, reasoning with himself that Alois was the head of the rival company, that it wouldn't look good in front of the media, that he had Elizabeth. But Ciel couldn't deny the truth that he might be a little smitten with Alois.

Maybe a lot.

The pounding in his chest didn't do anything to comfort Ciel.

_I don't even know anything about him._

Ciel huffed and turned to his stomach, his mind hazily wondered if going unconscious from suffocation could count as sleeping when he felt something touch the back of his neck. The Phantomhive boy froze, body tense and arm ready to lash out at whoever or whatever was on top of him.

"Ciel, glad to see that you're already ready and in bed for me." A voice that Ciel instantly recognized purred beside his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"A-Alois?" Ciel said in a hushed whisper, the room was too dark for him to see, and the sudden weight on top of his back made in nearly impossible to turn around.

"Shh... you'll enjoy this." Suddenly, Ciel's mind went into a vertigo, the walls and bed sheets and everything spinning together, until his eyes refocused and Ciel realized that he was pressed up against the headboard, taking it from behind.

* * *

><p>Ciel jerked awake. He was sweating and panting heavily.<p>

It was only a dream... but why did he want it to be real so bad? Did he really want to be fucked by Alois? The rival of the Phantomhive company?

He was going to call Sebastian, but he felt something wet in between his legs.

"Oh bloody hell." he swore under his breath. He came. A lot. And it was merely a dream.

He couldn't let Sebastian see this. Oh no, the last thing thing he wanted was for that damn sly butler to know. The slightest thought of the butler knowing sent his brain spiraling into hell.

_All the fucking ways the butler would taunt him..._

Ciel was cleaning up the mess when the Sebastian came in.

"Bocchan? What are you doing?" the butler questioned

"N-nothing!" the lord immediately sat down to cover any 'evidence', "Why didn't you knock before you came in? From now on, don't come into my room without first asking!" Ciel snapped. The last word came out as a squeak, and he gritted his teeth at how weak and pathetic he sounded. Any affection for Alois dissolved into thin air in mere seconds, and the embarrassment made his mind turn bitter. He would not go through this all for some blond bastard that makes dressing like a slut his daily achievement.

"Understood. Would you like me to dress you?"

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Very well, tea is ready and I shall await you at the main floor," and with a curt nod and bow, the butler walked out Ciel's room without a sound.

* * *

><p>Alois was bored. The blonde took a rest from reading the daily reports that Claude has written and reclined back onto the plush velvet chair. Throwing his feet up onto the mahogany table and looking outside the window. All he did in the last month was business, although he got what he wanted about thirty minuets into the conference every time. He batted his eyelashes in a sarcastic manner, the poor fellows would do anything for a little show.<p>

But, money was getting old fast.

He wanted something fun. That's when his mind thought of Ciel. The Trancy boy's lips curved up at the Futom boy's face.

He twirled the pen in his hand and stared down on a blank piece of letter paper. The blond smirked. He was bored, Ciel must be bored too.

Alois scribbled _To Ciel_ on the soon to be filled canvas. Yes, they were going to have a lot of fun tomorrow, whether Ciel liked it or not.

Lots of fun.

* * *

><p><em>To Ciel,<em>

_I am very interested after we had out little talk two weeks ago after the masquerade, and would like to know more about you and your company. After much consideration I truly think that our companies would be a great match for each other._

_Come and have some tea with me tomorrow at four in my garden. _

_I trust that you will be there._

_We can even play a game of chess, I heard that it is favorited by you. I look forward to you playing this game with you._

An eye twitch was made by the Phantomhive owner and Ciel frowned at Alois's indirect insult towards chess.

_Chess isn't just a game_. Ciel reasoned stubbornly, _and why not go and see what the Trancy had to offer?_ Ciel's eyes shifted to the pen. The longer the earl thought about it, the more reasonable it was. He wasn't doing anything particular today. It couldn't hurt right?

And just like that, he was at the Trancy mansion's front door, waiting for Alois to answer.

"Ciel!" Alois beamed and skipped to greet the Phantomhive boy

"Come, your going to have a wonderful time."

* * *

><p>"Alois, this isn't the way to your garden."<p>

"I know."

"Then where are we going?"

"Let's play hide and seek, you be it."

As soon as he said that, Alois ran off, leaving Ciel alone the empty huge mansion.

Ciel was a bit annoyed. Alois wasn't what Ciel thought he would be, though he should've already taken a hint at the letter he sent the raven. But he still ran off after Alois. The noirette was weak, and he lost Alois after a minute, he can only rely on the noise of the boots Alois had pounding on the ground.

The younger male was going to turn right when he saw a flash of purple. He raced after it. Only to find himself in someone's bedroom.

He heard the door click behind him, and a blow to the stomach forced all the air out of him. Ciel collapsed onto the floor. Unconscious.

* * *

><p>Ciel's head was spinning ans he struggled to open him eyes. He found himself on the bed, and his hands were... tied onto the bedpost by a ripped piece of silk.<p>

"Looks like you found me~" a voice purred into Ciel's ear

"A-Alois! What the bloody hell are you doing! Untie me at once!" A million thoughts were in Ciel head, and each and every one of them hissed and cursed at the blonde. The dread slowly started to rise in Ciel's mind, the Futom boy soon had fear prominent in his eyes. _What if Alois's real intention was to kill him so he could get rid of the rival company?_ The raven panicked at the thought and trashed around desperately trying to remove his eye patch to summon Sebastian.

"Nuh-uh-uh~" Alois wagged a finger in Ciel's face.

"You found me all by yourself, so you get a reward. A special treatment."

Ciel couldn't help but feel a shiver going up his spine. He was going to get the blonde back for this.

Alois chuckled as he licked Ciel's slender neck. Making sure that he took his time. Ciel jumped, but the silk held him down. He felt a low moan, and rushed to surpass it. Alois repeated his actions, this time lightly sucking on the junction where Ciel's shoulder and neck connected. He bit down suddenly, but only to have his tongue draw lazy circles over the wound to sooth it moments after. Ciel trembled from the sensation of Alois's tongue on his skin and his hot breath on his neck. He involuntarily released a tiny moan and turned his head away from Alois, giving Alois an even bigger playground while covering his face from him. The Trancy smirked into Ciel's neck and bit down harshly, a drop of blood soon bloomed on the pale skin.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ciel squirmed as best as he could from underneath the Trancy boy, "What are you going to do next, tell me that you're a vampire?"

The moment of pride Ciel felt was short lived when he felt a hand ghost down to his more private regions. Ciel tried desperately to turn his body away from Alois, but the blonde wasn't letting go. Alois used his body weight to push Ciel back down onto the bed, and with their bodies pressed together he rolled his hips and ground hard once on Ciel.

"Haa..." Ciel moaned into the bed sheets, eyes fluttering in the shock waves of pleasure that flooded to his cock. Seeing a reaction he liked, Alois rolled his hips again, this time pressing Ciel into the mattress.

"Getting hard so soon?" the blond chuckled, his hand snaking its way down to the noirette's crotch, squeezing Ciel's member through the fabric of his pants.

Un-use to the sensation, Ciel's eyes snapped open and cowered into the corner of the king-sized bed as best as he could with his arms tied.

"Hmm~ why did you leave?" Alois smirked, "Could it be that Ciel's scared because little Ciel is a virgin?"

Hearing that, Ciel's face flushed deep red and he scowled best he could. Still, he was weak from the punch to his stomach, and his head was turning because of the suddenly deprived pleasure. Alois moved closer to Ciel, and he wanted to get away, but the strain in his pants made his body falter, currently only focusing on getting release at the moment.

"Relax Ciel, I'll be gentle okay?"The blond cooed into Ciel's ear.

"Yes, I can relax and entrust my virginity to a sex crazed beast."

"Why thank you."

Ciel's eyes widened, "That was not a fucking compliment."

Seizing the opportunity of Ciel distracted, Alois literally pounced on Ciel.

"Alois?" Ciel yelped as he was pushed against the headboard, a feeling of deja-vu came to his mind.

Alois on the other hand paid no attention as he ripped the Phantomhive boy's clothes of and flipped him onto his belly. He then reached for a small bottle of lotion that was on top of the nightstand. A strong scent of vanilla filled the room as Alois dribbled a generous amount onto Ciel's rear.

Aroused by the smell, Ciel's knees started to buckle and he collapsed under Alois. The Trancy boy chuckled and undid his pants, revealing an already erect member.

"I haven't even touched you and yet your already getting wet." Alois shook his head as Ciel growled. A slender finger snaked its way up and circled the puckered hole, feeling it twitch at the action. Prodding and pressing, Alois took his time until Ciel was visibly shivering before pushing a finger into Ciel.

"Ngghh..." Ciel mewled at the intrusion, but the sensation wasn't bad. In fact, the pleasure increased at each thrust of Alois's finger, and Ciel moaned again, louder this time when he felt Alois added another finger.

"Mmm, look at you, swallowing them right up like a little slut." Alois purred beside Ciel's ear before gently nibbling on them, adding to the already electric sensations that Ciel is feeling.

Suddenly, Alois removed his fingers, and Ciel bucked back against Alois's hand, feeling empty at the loss of contact. Alois laughed and Ciel felt shame creep up on his face and was about to bite back a response when he felt Alois rubbing his length between Ciel's ass. The raven ground back, his own member dripping with precome and begging for release. Alois, seeing Ciel struggle, decided that it was enough teasing.

He entered Ciel roughly, sliding the entirety of his length in one fluid motion into Ciel's entrance.

"Alois!"

The noirette balled his fists and grabbed the sheets. The pain was unbearable, but the last thing he wanted was to cry in front of his-if not before, but definitely now - enemy. He laid his head down onto one of the many pillows Alois had arranged. The coolness and softness of the fabric being his only comfort.

His shout was music to the older boy's eyes as he continued to move in and out of the younger one. Each time going in deeper.

Ciel's head was pounding, and he wasn't focused at all. All he could think about was that Alois was fucking him senselessly, he could feel him slamming into his body.

Waves of pain were quickly taken over by pleasure, and Ciel began to meet Alois at each trust.

Finally, Alois seem to have grazed Ciel's prostate. The noirette moaned loudly and thrust himself harder again at the same spot.

Alois smirked and picked up the pace, enjoying every bit of the dominance he had over Ciel, and every bit of Ciel's humiliation.

But Alois still wasn't satisfied. He wanted Ciel to say dirty things. He wanted Ciel to beg.

So he stopped.

Ciel couldn't help but let out a small whimper at the loss.

"Alois..." he whined

"Yes?"

"Tsk!" Ciel hated how Alois was simply teasing him. Maybe it was the scent in the room, or the silk that burned his wrist was adding a masochism edge to it. Was he even a masochist?

Ciel groaned, maybe Alois forcefully fed a bottle of alcohol to him before he regained consciousness, because he had a spitting headache. But he wanted it badly. So badly that he ignored his ego.

"Alois, just do it. I would rather you fuck me than sit here humiliating me."

Alois stared at Ciel, a smile creeping up his face as he thrusted again into Ciel, making sure he hit his prostate dead on each time.

"Admit it, you love it."

While doing that, Alois's other hand began to massage Ciel's dripping member.

The noirette couldn't take so much pleasure all at once. Alois could feel the walls of Ciel's hole tighten as he continued to pound into the boy with renewed vigor, hitting the spot that made Ciel's vision fade to black everytime. The blonde could feel that Ciel was close to release and he thurst, once, twice before the two boys came together. The blond spilling his cum all over the Phantomhive boy's insides.

Alois lied down beside Ciel. His baby blue eyes met Ciel's midnight blue ones.

"Don't fucking look at me you scum."

Hissing defensively Ciel curled up into a ball. Regretting that he had ever had any thoughts of liking the blonde. He finally saw how rotten he really was.

"Turing back into a bitter earl are we now? You weren't like this three minutes ago when my cock was up your ass."

"Just... don't tell anyone. Please Alois."

"I won't... for the time being."

Ciel opened his mouth, but Alois quickly closed it by kissing Ciel. He then hugged Ciel in an awkward spoon position, burying his head into the crook of the uke's neck.

Ciel wanted to push the blond off, but he was so tired he just let him be. Silently praying that the Trancy boy won't try anything on him when he was asleep.

Long after Ciel was asleep, Alois got up, and collected all their clothing. Smirking when he saw the way Ciel sleeps with one arm hugging the pillow.

_Today was fun. The Trancy thought long after the noirette was asleep. I should do this again..._

* * *

><p><strong>Editing your past stories is a pain in the ass. I cringed multiple times while doing this, but it's all for the pleasure for your guys.<strong>

**So I hope you enjoyed reading this in exchange for my emotional pain you damn sadists. ****As always, I really appreciate the support of everyone, both old and new readers alike after my year long absence! Feel free to drop any thoughts you had during your read, whether it be a review or a suggestion. **

**Onwards, to editing the next chapter!**

**-A. Lullaby**


	2. The Invitation to Ciel's headache

**Re-uploaded and edited.**

* * *

><p>Alois was about to loosen his belt when he heard a soft knock on the locked bathroom door.<p>

Swearing under his breath, Alois straightened up,

"What is it Hannah?" The Trancy boy yelled with impatience.

"Your Uncle has arrived. He is expecting to sign another contract with you to loan him more money for his company."

_That twisted old fuck. _He thought to himself as he prepared the case with money. _I've been so busy with shit that I don't even have time to masturbate._

Alois skipped down the stairs to greet his uncle. His fake sickly sweet smile concealed his thoughts of stabbing his so called 'Uncle' to death.

"Ah, Alois my boy, I'm utterly grateful that you are supporting me in my business."

Alois's eye twitched, _Hang in there Alois, the day's almost over._

"Of course! You were my only Uncle, you took care of me all the way from when I was only an infant. This is the least I can do! I mean, look at what you have done to me in the past years."

"Very well," Alois's Uncle cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Shall we get to the contract."

And so, Alois was again, dragged in the boring abyss for the next three hours, surrounded by nothing but fat old guys wanting his money.

As the last of the old men left, Alois collapses onto a over-sized couch, exhausted and hungry.

Sounding as feebly as possible, he called for Claude.

"Claude~ I'm starving, get me something sweet please."

The demon butler appeared almost instantly after Alois's call. Holding a small crepe covered by whipped cream and strawberries.

Alois took a bite out of the dessert. But shook his head.

"Claude, this cream is not sweet. As a punishment, you will have to kiss the cream out of my mouth."

"I'm afraid I can't do that your highness."

Alois's brows furrowed.

"Fine! Then I'll just do something else then. Write a letter to Ciel to bring him and his butler over for tea tomorrow, prepare something to entertain us."

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

><p>~Tomorrow Afternoon~<p>

"Ciel, you came!" Alois blew Ciel a thousand kisses as he nearly suffocated the younger boy.

"Ahem, your highness, I believe the Ciel-sama needs his personal space." Claude interrupted and removed the reluctant Alois from the Phantomhive.

Sebastian cleared his throat.

"If you please, Claude-san, I would like to get to the afternoon tea."

"Certainly Sebastian-san." Claude narrowed his eyes at Sebastian as he guided them to the garden.

* * *

><p>Ciel squinted his eyes at Sebastian. The two earls were finished their tea and was watching Claude and Sebastian "dance" The Macabre.<p>

Beside him, the blonde signed,

"Ciel, I'm bored, lets play a game!"

Ciel widened his eyes,

"Are you kidding me? I am not going anywhere with you alone after what happened last time."

"But..." Alois sniffled and made his best puppy eyes.

Ciel looked at the desperate attempt and signed.

"Alois, that is the single most disgusting thing ever."

Alois ignored Ciel and continued doing it, until Ciel got up.

"Fine,"

_You fucking bastard. At least Sebastian is here..._

Alois immediately jumped up and pecked Ciel on the lips. Then he skipped down the narrow corridor, beckoning the noirette to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>No sex this chapter, aw! <strong>

**I just realized that the last chapter was 3000+ words, so y'all get a short one this time to save your eyes.**

**-A. Lullaby**


	3. TAG

"Hurry up!"

The young Phantomhive lord huffed and puffed as he tried to keep up with the overly energized Trancy boy who was already half way down the hall.

_Damn that Alois_ Ciel wheezed as he bent down to catch his breath. _So he was a little out of shape, no big deal.A lord doesn't need_ to_ be_ that _fit..._

Still, Ciel did _not_ want to lose to Alois, so he continued to run. Alas, Ciel's stamina was never the best as he crashed right into a wall, killing billions of brain cells in the process. If only his ego wasn't that big...

In front of him, Alois pouted, _Why did he fall for such an idiot? The boy crashed into a fucking _wall. Never less, Alois ran back and dragged a groaning Ciel back to his room.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sighed as he polished the last of the silverware form Claude's garden. <em>Bocchan seems a bit off lately, could it be all the dancing lessons I'm making him take? He looks so cute trying to do those steps... Maybe I'll fix him some strong Earl Grey tea when we get back to the mansion...<em>

"Hm, slacking off I see?" behind his, Claude smirked.

Sebastian's jaw clenched. _Just like a spider, such a pest. Tch._ "No, Claude-_san_, I was merely wondering where my bocchan is now with your...master." The butler glared through his smile, as if his eyes could drill holes through Claude.

On the opposite side of the open space in the garden. Claude twitched in annoyance. Still, he held Sebastian's glare while threatening with his own. Him too refusing to be the first one to look away. And so, because of this, the two butlers stared into each others eyes for the better half of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up with a headache to a familiar place. <em>Why is it that every time I<em> _fall unconscious I somehow always manage to end up in Alois's room?I'm not that bad of a person, so why, WHY?_

"Are you feeling better?" called a voice that was only too familiar to the Phantomhive boy_._

He rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Yeah."

"Great!" Alois beamed, "then you can accompany me to a game."

"Never mind, I'm having a seizure, uh... kekeke... achoo" Ciel desperately tried to fake choking noises as best as he could.

Alois giggled, "Ok, now I know to never hire you if I was writing a script."

"No Alois, I'm not in the mood." Ciel shifted his weight to the other side, hoping that Alois would give up. The last time he played with Alois in his "innocent" little game, he couldn't walk for a week. Besides, he had also embarrassed himself so much. He couldn't even look at himself for nearly two weeks in front of the mirror. _The shame..._

Alois pouted as he tried to come up with something that will convince Ciel.

Ciel on the other hand, was feeling guilty for turning away Alois, even though he is a twisted sick-o, so he was about to apologize when he saw it.

Alois. Was. Smiling.

No, not the innocent little boy smile, but a dark and wolfish grin. Goosebumps crawled up Ciel's arms

"Ok, Ciel. I have a deal for you. If you don't kiss me when we finish playing it, I'll stop harassing you. That means no glomps, no sex, no anything that will make you uncomfortable."

Ciel pounced on the deal. _Ha ha! Alois is so stupid. As if I'll actually kiss you. Just one more game Ciel, and you'll win!_

"But if you do kiss me, then we'll play more games, and you have to agree to play. Also, you'll have to dress up as a maid and serve me for one day

Ciel shivered at the thought of him cosplaying as a girl. But on the other hand, he's got the upper edge.

"Ok Alois, deal" Ciel shook Alois's hand. _Check mate Alois._"

* * *

><p>"Ok, the game is very easy... if you know the right tricks that is." Alois skipped down the long and wide corridor.<p>

"Wait, what do you mean by the ri-" the noirette didn't get to finish as the blond cut him off, almost as if on cue, like he doesn't want Ciel to know anymore.

"The objective of the game is to...let's just say we can dress up."

Ciel's eye twitched. _Just one more game Ciel... One. More. Bloody. Fucking. Weird. Game._

The blonde skitted to a halt and whirred around to face the futon boy. He was grinning ear to ear. Alois was excited. He didn't think that Ciel would actually agree to his terms. _Oohh~ Ciel is so cute when he thinks he'll win. Aww, I just want to fuck his little ass ... no matter, I'll get to anyways in a few moments, but now..._

"Alois? Are you still here, because if you aren't I'll just go and get Sebastian to take me home. You can just go hump a table m or something." Ciel taunted.

Alois stuck his tongue out and opened a huge closet in the room he led the younger boy into. The closet was huge and seemed to be taking almost all the space in the room, leaving only a wide window with curtains pulled back, and a small bed. It was when the blond stepped aside and the contents in the closet came into view that Ciel lost all his brain cells. Again.

* * *

><p>Ciel's mouth dropped open. His mind was staggering. <em>I knew Alois was a sex beast but this? <em>

It was a large and walk in closet. In the closet was everything that a pervert could dream of. Ranging from slutty costumes to sex toys.

Not waiting for Ciel to break down from regret, Alois pushed Ciel onto the bed.

"You wait here while I go change."

"Uh.. B-but" Ciel stuttered, still a bit stunned by eyeful he got from the closet. Still, his complain went un-heard as Alois already disappeared into the closet.

Time passed by as Ciel lied on the bed. _What's taking his so long? I just want to get it over with._

"Ciel~" A sing-song voice floated out the wooden door, "For me to win the game, I'll have to get you to kiss me in, and vice versa for you. The time limit for each of us to get the other person's kiss is one and a half hours. Now is 4: 47 pm. Are you ready?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Yes."

It was then that Alois slowly walked out of the closet. He was dressed like a kitty maid. His black ears made a striking contrast to his light blond hair. The top of the costume was strapped to Alois's shoulders with lace on both sides as it came to a tight, dark fabric that concealed Alois's upper half, up to his diaphragm. A big white bow tied to his hips made the curve in that region stand out. The bottom was a black pantie also lined with white lace that covered barely Alois's crotch. The bottom of the pantie was strapped to the long and translucent black stockings that hugged the Trancy boy's legs. On his feet were two shiny and polished black high heels that only accentuates the whole get-up.

"Uh..." Ciel was at a loss of words. Every curve and bump seems so alluring... as if it's a body of an angel... a sex crazed angel.

Alois smirked at the reaction and strutted to Ciel, getting on the bed on his knees. Crawling to Ciel, he purrs in the noirettes ear.

"Nng" Ciel blushed as he wiggled out of Alois's reach. Shuddering at the vibration that the purr caused to his ear. Alois licked his lips. _This is going to be too easy. _He cornered the younger boy, who is cowering into the corner.

"Don't be shy Ciel. It's a game, play along." Alois moaned and grinned his hips into Ciel's. Earning a shiver and a soft mew from the Futon boy.

"Intresting, your getting hard already? Aw, isn't that cute. Little Ciel is aroused." Alois taunted.

Ciel hissed at the comment and retreated to his cocoon.

Alois smiled devilishly as he pulled out an object tucked into the ribbon round the back of his hips.

"Oops, it looks like I forgot to put my tail on. I'll just do it right now." Alois clutched to a fake cat's tail attached to a _vibrator_. Ciel's eyes widened at the device and turned a deep shade of pink. His cheeks at that point could be mistaken as an apple.

Alois licked his middle finger oh-so-seductively and slowly pushed it into his entrance. Soon followed by a second, then slipped in a third. All the while moaning and trashing into Ciel. The raven-haired boy was starring with great astonishment. His mind was a blur and the only thing he could think about is that Alois was fucking himself... right in front of him! Alois pulled out the digits and entered the tail. His body gave a shudder as the object was slowly pushed in. The older boy moaned loudly and held Ciel's gaze. His baby blue eyes revealed lust.

Ciel's own started to cloud as well as he leaned closer to Alois unconsciously, like a moth drawn to a flame. Alois saw that, and used one hand to pull Ciel closer. The blond guided one of the noirette's hands to the vibrator.

"Fu-Fuck me with it." Alois pleaded. His face a light shade of pink and slightly sweating.

Ciel didn't move at first, so Alois held the Futom boy's hand and moved it up and down, up and down at a slow starting pace. The raven-haired boy was indeed aroused by this. _I don't get it... something about how Alois vocalizes every little drop of pleasure just makes me want to... want to... _Ciel snapped out of his dream and pushed Alois on his back on the small bed. Himself climbing onto of the blond and started trusting the vibrator in Alois. The Trancy boy was shocked, but soon recovered and rocked his hips to Ciel's increasingly fast pace.

"Aggh...C-Ciel, harder." Alois commanded through moans. Ciel obeyed that and sped up. He now had Alois up against the wall on the bed and was fucking him.

"There!" Alois screamed as he took one one of his hands and moved it into the panties, pumping his already weeping member. Ciel savored the sight of Alois's weakness and drove the object deeper. Hitting the blond's prostate every time.

"Nng-gn Ciel, fast-er, dee...deeper." Alois yelled, arching his back into Ciel. The Futom boy continued with his actions.

"Keep going, f-fuck me so hard that I can't... walk tomorrow." Alois shouted like a whore as he whimpered whenever the vibrator was pulled out, and screamed whenever the device was thrust back into him.

Ciel was drowning in lust. He slapped Alois's hand away and started pumping Alois's member himself. Hearing Alois's complaints disappear into yells and shouts.

"Ciel.. I-I'm comi-ing. I going to c-come!" Alois yelled as he came hard onto Ciel's hand, arching hard into the raven-haired boy. Ciel on the other hand was huffing as well as his mind raced to catch up on what just happened. Exhausted, he collapsed onto Alois with eyes closed. Already too tired to move. When he was falling onto Alois, his lips ironically touched something soft... something that was warm... Ciel was tired, but his curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes to see what it was. When he saw it, the Futom boy seemed to have forgotten how tired he was and jumped up. Leaving a smirking Alois on the bed.

"Y-you... the lips, how did you?" Ciel stammered for a sentence.

Alois got up and smiled a dark and evil smile, "More importantly Ciel, why don't you look at the time?"

Ciel got goosebumps as he rigidly turned his head to the grand clock hanging on the wall. 6:16pm. The seconds hand was half way around the circle of numbers that sealed the noirette's doom. 6:16... 30 seconds later and he didn't have to worry about the fucking bet. More importantly, he'll have to dress like a- _oh no, not the maid..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Happy be-lated new years cuties! And by cuties I mean everyone who is commenting! ^^ just kidding! Happy new years guys, comments and favs are welcome, but I'm just glad that people are enjoying and reading these fanfictions! Thanks, and I will up-load the next one... if you guys want another one... in February... or January... or whenever. <strong>

**-A. Lullaby**


	4. Playing House Part 1

**~At the Phantomhive residence~**

"Bocchan," Sebastian began. The butler shook his head as he continued to circle he young master that is sprawled on the over sized sofa. _I suppose that these actions were caused by his hormones...or puberty, but this is a bit over the line..._

"Your actions today, they surprised me. Why were you lying on the bed with Alois-san?" Sebastian questioned. His eyes narrowed a little, but did not make his tone threatening. This is his master that he's talking to.

"Y-you saw m-me and Alois lying on the same b-bed?" Ciel shuddered. _Oh shit shit shit... he really did see. Wait... Sebastian said he saw me _lying _in the bed with Alois, is that all he saw, just me in the bed? Nothing else? Oh. My. God! Please be that way!_

"You saw that, _only_ that me and Alois...in the bed."

"Why yes bocchan." Sebastian answered smoothly.

"Oh. Ok then. Um... I was with him because... I-I was playing a game with Alois," Ciel blurted out.

"Oh," the butler raised an eyebrow is amusement. "And what were you playing, exactly bocchan?"

"T-tag. We were playing tag. I was it, so I was running around the whole Trancy mansion to try to find him. I refuse to lose to that ignorant boy. I found Alois hiding in the big walk-in closet in that room. I dragged him out of the closet and onto the bed. I was sweating because of the running and A-Alois was sweating because he was... uh, in um... the closet. We decided to take a break, and I was very tired, so we ended up sharing the same bed. It was sweaty and gross, but I was too tired to care." The noirette finished, satisfied with his lie. _Let's see you top that Sebastian. _Ciel smiled triumphantly in his mind.

"I _see_, but why was Alois-san dressed in that...outfit of his, hmm?" was Sebastian's comeback

Ciel's mind went blank. Damn, he had forgotten about the dress.

"Uh, he was dressed up like that so... it would be harder for me to uh...find him, because if he wore normal clothes, it would stand out to um, the girly ones. So he dressed like that so I wouldn't find him that easily." Ciel stuttered, trying to breath regularly.

Sebastian nodded, "Of course bocchan, now, would you like some dessert?"

"Make it so." The Futom boy waved off the butler. Silently thanking that Sebastian did not question anything else.

"Bocchan, Alois-san has arrived. It seems as that he invited himself over to see you."

Ciel groaned. _What? Alois is here? When the bloody hell did he tell me that he was coming? _The noirette forced himself out of the couch and lazily walked down the grand staircase.

"Ciel!" Alois grinned and pounced on Ciel. Smothering the younger boy with a bear hug and a frenzy of pecks when the butlers weren't looking.

"Alo-Alois! Get off me!" Ciel managed to save from the abusive greeting.

"Meh, I was bored, nothing but fat old men. You know, the usual. I missed you." the blond replied, finally getting over the greeting.

"Ciel my boy, " called a stern but motherly voice. It was Madame Red, and following her were Elizabeth and her maid Paula.

"Cieluuuuuuu~" the young girl whined. Her heels clicking , curls flying as she ran towards Ciel. She twirled him around.

"My. my, isn't this a full house," Lau commented. Ranmao nodded in agreement.

"Sebastian," Ciel twitched, "Why are all these people here?"

"Why don't you remember bocchan? It was scheduled that you were to hold a year end meeting to discuss financial issues, followed by the small tea gathering." Informed the butler, not too pleased that his young master is forgetting all of this.

Ciel exhaled slowly. His mind whirring as the group sat down, and dove head first into the grabbing of money.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"This aroma, Earl Grey is it not?" Ciel barely spoke as he took a long sip of the drink, behind him, Sebastian merely nodded.

After the tea sipping, everyone sat down in the grand hall, Madame Red and Lau playing an intense game of chess.

"Elizabeth my dear, why don't you go and play with the boys while I...settle this with Lau-san." The red wearing woman said. Not even looking up as she was fully intrigued in beating Lau.

"Ok!" The overly excited girl skipped down to the two earls. Linking both her arms with the other two. "So, what are we going to do?"

Alois beat Ciel in speaking up.

"Why don't we play house? We could all _dress up_." The Trancy boy suggested, raising a suspicious black bag.

Lizzy didn't seem to notice as she squealed at the idea.

"Ok! I'm the mother! Ciel can be the dad and Alois-kun can be the brother."

"Hmm, how about you be the Lady, I'll be the Earl, and Ciel can serve us?" Alois asked innocently to the unknown girl.

Ciel was insulted by that, "Hey, why is it that I'm the servant?"

Elizabeth pondered at that, but finally, she nodded.

"Ok, we'll go to Ciel's old play room. I'll get something to wear, and you will too!" Lizzy marveled at her direction, "We'll meet up in the room to play!"

Alois grinned, "Perfect"

Hearing the footsteps of the blond girl's disappear, Alois grabbed Ciel's hands and rushed to the nearest room. Slamming the door, Alois thrust the bag into Ciel's hands.

"Here, put this on while I dress up." Alois said, unbuttoning his shirt.

Ciel was a bit bewildered at this, "Are you really willing to keep Elizabeth company? You know we can just tell Paula to do th-"

Alois scowled.

"No. The least I care about is the blond girl. I just want you to wear the maid outfit. Remember our deal?"

Ciel's face flushed at Alois's reminder. He did forget the deal, and the last thing he wanted was for someone else to see.

"Al-Alois, uh, how about we don't do this...I'll even agree to do this another time. Please! It's bad enough I have to do it, now Lizzy has to see? I'll be so embarrassed for the rest of my life that I'll never be able to look at myself again."

Alois rolled his eyes at Ciel's plea.

" A deal is a deal. I don't care if the _queen herself_ sees you dressed like this, you're still going to do it. Now get in the fucking costume and let's go." The blond finished with a smirk and fiddled with the last button of the suit.

Twelve minutes later, Ciel was fixing the lace-y cap on his head and rigidly walking behind Alois, trying to sink in a hole. The noirette had a corset top on that is black. The center is white silk with black ribbon cris-crossing towards the middle. The bottom was a frilly black skirt that was too short. Revealing vanilla skin. His legs were concealed by a classic pair of stockings, followed by Mary Jane shoes.

The door to the play room was opened, and Elizabeth got an eyeful of Ciel is his "costume"

The blond girl's eyes widened, her face got red and her moth dropped opened.

"PPPFFFTTTT"

* * *

><p><strong>...PPPFFTTTTT!<strong>

-**A. Lullaby**


	5. Vday special Part 1

**Happy Valentine's day! Or night... or if your reading this after Valentine's day then... hi.**

**Yes Valentine's is a day worth celebrating with your boyfriend and/or girlfriend. It's a magical time where everything is ****_just freaking peachy._**** This is to all you people who have whether lonely or joyful souls, this one's for youuuuu~**

**Now, LET'S GET ON WITH THE WHY IS THIS IN CAPS LOCK? On with the K-drabble.**

**PART 1**

* * *

><p>~Ciel's POV~<p>

The Futom boy starred hazily to the face of a blurry Undertaker. It was dark and he was in... a coffin?

_Five hours ago_

_"Ciel, do you know what day it is today?" the overly hyper blond called form the opposite side of the room. _

_"No, and frankly, does it matter?"_

_"It's Valentine's day."_

_Ciel looked up from his desk and pushed the papers aside. It was way to early to work._

_"So?"_

_"Let's do something. Let's go out and eat." _

_"No." _

_"Let's have a picnic."_

_"It's too cold."_

_"Let's have sex."_

_"... hell no."_

_Alois pouted, but then got an idea. He went over to the closed door and started talking really loudly._

"Ciel,_ what do you mean you don't remember?"_

_Ciel raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing Alois, everyone else is sleeping."_

_The Trancy boy ignored the question and continued to talk._

_"What are you talking about Ciel, can't you recall what we did? I was just about to fall asleep, but I felt your hand going in my trousers."_

_Ciel's eyes boggled. _Holy shit, the whole mansion is going to hear something that I didn't even do!

_"A-Alois, stop!"_

_"I wanted you to stop, but you just kept going and touching me. Then you brutally shoved your-"_

_"ALOIS!" Ciel exploded with fury, "I'll do what you say, just STOP!"_

_Alois turned and smirked. _

_"Great! So I was thinking that we could get each other something. Something that the other person will absolutely adore. Also, to make it more interesting, our butlers can't help and whoever gets the better present will win... one order that the other person has to do."_

_Ciel twitched his eye. "Fine. The deadline is tonight at 9 pm."_

* * *

><p><em>Two hours ago<em>

_Ciel told Sebastian off and started browsing the shops along the street with cane in one hand and a bag of money in the other. He wasn't sure what to get Alois, but it had to be something that he would really like. _Clothes? No, I don't know his measurements... Toy? He'll probably destroy it in two seconds... Some expensive gadget? Probably already has or is planning to get..._ Ciel pondered freely and unconsciously walked into the Undertaker's shop._

_"Well hello earl, what can I do for you today?" The Undertaker smiled and put a jar containing what looked like a liver back on the dusty old shelf._

_"Undertaker, I, uh, need to get something for a friend and they really need to like it."_ _Ciel confessed. Confused and already worn out, he flopped down on an old coffin. He was tired because he was marking papers all night and had to endure Alois so early in the morning..._ It would be okay to just close my eyes for a few seconds...the inside of the coffin is so soft... _Being worn out as he is, Ciel fell asleep_.

_"My my,"_ _The Undertaker shook his head. _Ah well, I guess the earl could rest, but he owes me double the laughter the next time he comes here.

* * *

><p>Now<p>

_Oh... _Ciel flashed back and shook his head.

"What time is it?" he called to the silver haired man.

"8:10 pm"

Ciel wanted to go back to sleep, but then he snapped his eyes wide open. _The deal!_

The noirette rushed out of the store and bolted down the road. _Anything... anything!_

The Futom boy had no luck as all the shops said in angry red paint: CLOSED. Head hung low, he slowed to a walk and was filled with regret and anger. If only he hadn't taken a nap.

Out of nowhere, a thin man with a disturbingly weird face resembling to one of a rapist spoke out from an ally way

"Hey kid, heard you had a problem with gifts? Listen, I don't do this to everyone, but my shop has everything that you'll ever need. You got money right?"

"Y-yeah, but how did you know about the-" The earl didn't get to finish as he was brutally yanked towards a thin ally way and in front of a shop. The Futom boy starred at the shop in front of him. The angry red paint of the words "Adult shop" starred back at knew it wasn't the best, and probably wasn't even a legal shop, but he was, and hated to admit it, desperate. With a already sweating face, the noirette took a deep breath, and went in.

* * *

><p>~Alois's POV, same time in the Trancy mansion<p>

The blond was flipping through a cookbook. He already spent half the day getting the ingredients without Claude. It was hard enough on his own, but now he had to cook? His doubt was quickly taken over by cockiness. _I'll ace through it. _His eye was caught by a bold title of Red Velvet Cake and he let a smile play on his lips. He nodded his head with a satisfying acknowledgement and started assembling the ingredients. _I'll make cake the best fucking dessert the Futom boy will ever see._

* * *

><p>Ciel's POV<p>

It was about three and a half seconds after he went in and Ciel was already regretting himself ever walking through the door. There were a lot of things, but everything had to associate with... sex.

"So, you have about one hour before the shop closes. There's a change room in the corner." The man pointed to a small opening with a curtain draped over it.

"May I ask, how do you know me, and frankly, how did you know I wanted to look for a gift?" The noirette started to interrogate the mysterious man.

"Your little friend... uh, what's his name... Alois! He shops hear a lot! He's I think my most frequent customer. The boy comes at least once every two weeks to look around."

_Alois... I should have known..._

"I tell you what, I'll help you find a gift for your friend, since you look a lot like you don't know what your doing."

Ciel blushed. "N-no, I don't need your help. I'm quite capable on my own." With that, he started browsing through the displays. Quickly, the blush went to a deeper red. There were sex items everywhere. Weird ones like flavored lube, different colors of chains and rope, different sizes of condoms and _oh dear god..._ _why on earth would they have these... _Ciel starred at one of the displays. On in were plastic dildos. Ranging from different colors, textures and sizes. Ciel quickly snapped his head around and walked faster. Avoiding what he just saw.

"Yep, you look like you know exactly what your doing." The man said

"S-shut up and get your ass over here." the Futom boy tried to sound as cold and emotionless as possible, but all that came out were a bunch of squeaky words.

"Here." The store keeper waltzed over to the noirette and pulled a very revealing costume.

"This is your best chance to please Alois. I can tell that you can't use one of those." The man jerked his head over to the rack with the sex objects.

Ciel was shaking with both embarrassment and anger. Already too tired and too upset, the noirette grabbed the packaged costume and slammed the bag of coins on the desk. Mumbling a 'keep the change' as he stormed out of the building and into the murky night.

_I hope Alois's night is worse..._

* * *

><p>~Alois's POV, Trancy mansion~<p>

"Three eggs lightly beaten and fold gently into the batter." Alois said to himself as he happily hummed. He cracked three eggs, scooped out the broken shells with his fingers and clumsily dumped in into the gloppy mix.

"Oops... I forgot to beat them lightly." the blond again scooped the eggs out and threw them into a bowl. By now, the egg yolks were broken and there were a good amount of batter stuck to it. That didn't seem to bother Alois as he got a fork that was meant for piercing a steak and roughly shook the eggs. He then poured the sad bowl of liquid into the batter and stirred it with the fork.

"Add 3 cups of sugar." The Tracy boy hopped over to the cupboard and got out the container holding the white pieces. He carelessly dumped the whole container in, then realizing he made a mistake. The cup read SALT in big bold letters.

"Oh... it's okay, I guess I'll just add more sugar to mask the salt." The blond reached for the cup labeled SUGAR and dumped the entire thing in also. By now, the batter was more granulated that glop, but it is what it is. The Trancy boy stirred and popped it in the oven on high heat. He then went to clean up the mess. Half way through, the older male jerked his head up and moaned out in despair.

"I forgot the red dye..." Rushing because the cake was almost done, he grabbed the first thing that was a red liquid and poured it over the half done cake. It was soaked in red, and seemed to have stained it to look like red velvet. Relaxing, the boy went back to cleaning and preparing the cream that goes on top. A few minutes later he came across the question of why the red dye was in the laundry room, but he then shook his head. Why does he care? It's red.

* * *

><p>~Ciel's POV, on the street~<p>

The earl signed. It was dark, raining, and he was drenched because of it. A horse carriage rushed past him and splashed the contents of a nearby puddle on Ciel. The noirette cursed and stormed down the stone-tiled sidewalk. A bad day was one thing, the bet gone wrong was another, and the things he saw in the shop that scarred him for life was all in a day of being Ciel and meeting Alois. But himself getting soaked and not the stupid fucking costume was just too much.

_I REALLY hope Alois is having a more worst night._

* * *

><p>~Alois's POV~<p>

The oven made a warm 'ding' as the smell of cake roamed the kitchen, Excited, Alois ran over to the heating machine and yanked the cake out. As an uneducated baker he is,**  
><strong>Alois forgot his gloves and dropped the cake because of the heat. The cake dropped head down and a part of it stuck to the floor. Horrify, the blond picked up the remains and propped it on the table.

"Okay, that was bad, but nothing a little icing can't fix." The Trancy boy immediately started spreading it with cream until it looked not that bad. He then decorated it with strawberries and really bad writing made from chocolate that says " To Ciel, my Valentine's" on it.

It was also lucky that Ciel came to the front step of the mansion and angrily knocked on the door.

Alois eagerly let him in.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

Ciel shot Alois a threatening look, "Don't ask, just take it before I rip it into shreds."

"Ok." The blond carried the nicely wrapped gift and carried it to the dining table. On it were candles and Alois's cake. Despite the fact that the Futom boy had a bad day, the sight of candle light and food loosened him up.

"I hate to say it, but nicely done Alois!"

The Trancy boy beamed and served Ciel a slice of the cake. At the same time with his other hand, the blond tore open the gift the noirette gave him.

Both pairs of eyes widened as they exclaimed at the same time:

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for Part 2 updating tomorrow!<strong>

**-A. Lullaby**


	6. Vday special Part 2

**Happy Valentine's day everyone! ... Well, I think Valentine's day is over already but just go with the flow. I guess this is the question of the chapter: Why is everyone obsessed with Cupid? I get that in some opinions the Cupid's the kind one that brings love and joy to all, and I don't mean to offend but in the pictures that I've seen, Cupid is a baby in a diaper that just happens to have wings. Who would trust a child to shoot a dangerous weapon at them? -.-**

**Now then, onwards with part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>... Part 2<strong>

**On a side note, remember that this is a special, so the rest of the story doesn't connect to this ok?**

* * *

><p>Alois squealed and danced around with the present still half wrapped. His baby blue eyes were filled with sparkle. He stopped and hugged the fabric, then carefully examining it to spot any loose threads or stains.<p>

Ciel on the other hand, was turning a pale shade of green. He was so intrigued by the cake's appealing outer coat that he swallowed half of the slice because it looked pretty normal. It was seconds later that his taste buds adjusted to the flavor and the noirette had to bite down on his tongue not to hurl all over his clothes. He rushed to the kitchen and threw up in the sink. Bits of cake mixed with more glop dripped down the sink and into the sewer.

Ciel felt like crying, shouting and slamming his head against the wall at the same time.

"A-Alois, wha...what did you put in that cake?" the Futom boy gagged again but was able to hold that one in.

The Trancy boy fumbled with the wrapping of the fabric Ciel gave him.

"Well, I put egg, flour sugar, salt, vanilla and red dye. Pretty basic."

"What did you do to the cake?"

"Hm, let's see. I accidentally dropped the eggs, I forgot to wash the mixing bowl, I added too much salt, so I covered it with loads of sugar so it will be sweet, and I put red dye that was in... oh. It was dye for clothes. No wonder it was in the laundry room." The blond giggled. Almost as if he was marveling at the though that he figured this out all by himself.

By now, Ciel's jaws would be dropped wide open if he wasn't trying to keep his mouth shut not to hurl again.

"You _what?"_

"I tried my best okay?" There were tears dancing in the corners of the blond's eyes, "I wanted to make you something from scratch. You know I can't bake, but I tried my best and did everything I could. I just want to see you like it." The Trancy boy finished with little sobs.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. Weeks of experience from Alois's tricks made him suspicious whether or not the Trancy boy was lying, but his doubt was taken over with a strange wave of pity and compassion.

"A-alright. The cake wasn't that bad. It was... nicely decorated at the very least."

The older boy looked up, hope arising in his blue eyes.

"And the cake didn't taste absolutely disgusting..." The noirette was aware that he was outright lying about everything up to this point, but those blue eyes just look so sad.

"T-thanks. I liked, no loved the costume that you gave me. It must of taken a lot of balls to go to that store huh?" Now, Alois stopped sobbing and recovered to occasionally a small whimper and hiccup.

"Thanks. Actually, a man out of nowhere dragged me down the alleyway and into his shop. There were things that scarred me for life..."

"You mean Dan? Yeah, he's pretty weird, but he's an okay guy once you know him."

"Yeah..."

Alois got up and inched closer to Ciel. His baby eyes starring at the dark blue one's of the Futom boy's.

"Ne Ciel, do you think you had a good Valentine's day?"

"I've never celebrated it, so I can't say. But yeah, in the end, it was pretty good."

The Trancy boy smile and reached over to give Ciel a tight hug. The noirette returned it. Feeling warm and fuzziness tingle inside of him. It was this moment that made him think the blond wasn't all that bad.

"If anything, my present is clearly the better one, Let's have sex to celebrate. "

"... no." and the rare moment of Alois having a halo is once again, destroyed and shattered to pieces.

The Futom boy stood up and walked to the phone to call Sebastian.

"Your lucky enough that I've agreed to spend the night," Ciel cupped the ringing phone with one hand, "Now if you will excuse me, I'm taking a bath. Don't try to molest me."

"Oh, I won't." the Trancy boy smirked to the back of a clueless noirette.

* * *

><p>Ciel pressed his head to the cool tiles of the large bathtub. <em>Alois is a perverted and wrong boy, so why did I find him kind of cute today?<em> _It must be the cake, that's what._ The noirette sunk lower into the water to try to clear his head. Is it him or is it really hot in here. Ciel's eyes fluttered and he propped himself higher above the water because the lack of oxygen. The Futom boy felt dizzy and the last thing he could recall was the sound of the door of the bathroom opening, and a blurry figure coming the tub.

The next time the earl awoke he was feeling Alois's tongue sucking the bask of his and still foggy, Ciel tried to push the older male off, but was too weak.

"Alois!" The noirette hissed, "I'm taking a bath. Get OUT! Didn't I tell you not to molest me?"

"This isn't molesting you, this is just straight up sex."

"That's even worst. Now get off. I'm done washing."

"Just a quickie."

"No."

"Ok, I gave you a chance to accept willingly, but now, I have to take matters into my own hands." The Trancy boy smirked and attacked the Futom boy's lips. Putting pressure on them to let Ciel open his mouth and then roaming his tongue to very part of the noirette's mouth."

Ciel wanted to get up, but the heat in the tub and the intensity of Alois's kiss was dragging him down. _It just felt so good._

Alois seemed to sense the noirette giving up, so he pushed Ciel further up the wall and turned him so that his back was facing the now smiling blond. One hand gripping Ciel's cute little ass and one cradling his chest, Alois grinned wolfishly. _Ciel is going to enjoy this._ With his left hand, he reached over to tease Ciel's nipples. Circling the pink buds and occasionally pinching them. With his right, the Trancy boy prodded the noirette's entrance. Feeling it get damper.

"A-Alois, stop..." Ciel closed his eyes and did his best not to cave into the seduction.

The older male smirked and reached his left hand to Ciel's mouth. He held out three fingers and commanded "Suck."

The noirette clearly didn't want to obey, but Alois proved otherwise as he reached over with his right and stroked Ciel's now hardening member. Ciel gasped in surprise at the sensation and the blond took advantage of that. Forcing his fingers into Ciel's mouth while he pumped the Futom boy's cock.

Ciel shuddered and sucked on Alois's digits. After they were well coated, the blond removed them and entered them in Ciel's entrance. The younger boy's knees buckled and he fell down to the tub.

"Ngh... it hurts, slowly Alois."

"Well, i could, but then it would take the fun out of it." The Trancy boy said innocently, stretching out Ciel's tight hole before positioning his member. He then entered it slowly in.

Ciel hissed at the pain and gripped Alois's hand.

The older male paused for a second for Ciel to get use to it, then started thrusting at a quickening pace. The rhythm was picked up and both earls were panting. With his free hand, Alois pumped Ciel's dripping wet member and thrusted harder into the smaller male.

"Ah... ngh harder Alois." the noirette said to the blond as he felt his legs turn into jelly. With another thrust Ciel came.

"Ah! There!"

Alois smiled in satisfaction as he knew that he hit Ciel's prostate. He continued to do so, each time harder and deeper than the last. With one final thrust, Alois spilled his cum into Ciel. Some dripping out and into the water.

Both boys sat down in the milky white bath water. They were breathing heavily.

"I told you not to do anything to me. Do you even have ears."

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact. Also, it was a fitting Valentine's present."

"Wait... what? You mean the cake was not the actual gift and that this was? How sly are you exactly?"

"Come on Ciel, I'm smart if I do say so myself, but I wouldn't have foreseen _all this_ right? I _couldn't_ have known to make the cake disgusting on purpose, know you would hate it, act cute so you would fall for it and sneak a special sleeping liquid in your body wash the take you would I?" The blond batted his eyelashes.

"Why you!" Ciel cried out in fury and stormed out of the tub. Grabbing a towel and leaving a smiling Alois alone. The noirette ran to the guest bed and covered his face with the soft blanket. Squeezing his eyes shut and trying to make himself forget what happened. Alois got out of the bathroom and changed into his night shirt. He walked over to where Ciel was sleeping and gently pecked a pissed off Ciel on the lips. Whispering a 'happy Valentines' day', then walked back to his own room.

It was later in the night where Ciel awoke again. Wondering what the heck happened today, and if all was a part of Cupid's annoying trick.

* * *

><p><strong>I would also like to write in a shout out as a request from CielxAlois4eva's to their friend. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Welcome to the world of Kuroshitsuji! I hope you enjoy this and have an amazing day. If you have a BF, nice! If he's mean to you, no worries! Alois will 'fix' him. Mu...muhahaaha! If your single, hey! Join the party!<strong>

**-A. Lullaby**


	7. Playing House Part 2

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time... I originally planned that this chapter was to be released before the V-day specials, but I got caught up in a bunch of crap. **

* * *

><p><strong>Playing House Part Deux- yes, I'm feeling french...<strong>

"PPFFFTTT" Elizabeth let out a train of muffled sound. The blond started shaking and covering her face.

Ciel was horrified. _Is she laughing? Crying? Shocked? All three?_ The noirette didn't want to take the chance.

"Uh, Elizabeth, it's not what it is... well, it kind of is what it is but still, i-it's just a game right? We had to dress up right?" Ciel finished nervously, waiting for the blond girls response.

The lady responded by grinning.

"Ciel, I'm not shocked, it's just that your so.. so... CUTE! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! Alois-kun, what did you don to Ciel? He would never dress up at all when we were little. I love it! Ahh~" Lizzy let out a squeal in the end.

"Great!" Alois beamed his famous innocent little boy smile. "Let's begin!"

Twenty minutes later, Ciel was carrying a silver platter filled with wooden bowls, spoons and cake to Alois and Elizabeth. His face red and burning. His feet were tired from the high Mary Jane's and his dignity was slipping farther and farther to zero.

Alois hummed and skipped over to Ciel.

"Maid Ciel, remember to keep your posture straight while carrying the food. One must _always _stay in character no?" The blond whispered to the noirette. Facing his back to the clueless Lizzy who is fiddling with her hair and kicking her feet up and down from the "throne" that she was sitting on. Sneakily, the Trancy boy blew a wisp of warm air near Ciel's ear, followed by a small yet distracting lick and a nip. Alois's arm reached to the skin that was exposed on Ciel's right leg and moved his own hand up. His fingers traced just barely up the Futom boy's thigh.

"Ngh" Ciel opened his mouth and whined slightly. His hands already shaking from the Trancy boy's actions and the weight of the tray. Smirking and checking over his shoulder to see Lizzy still distracted, Alois guided his hand up to Ciel's _wetter regions_ and teased it slightly. Ciel bucked into Alois's grip. The noirette actions were hardly noticeable, but the older boy was keen.

"Nu-uh-uh" Alois wagged his finger in Ciel's face and walked back to his own seat. Looking at the Futom boy's eyes and beckoning him over.

Ciel was shaking with rage. But, even though he'd had to admit it, a bet was a bet. The noirette sucked it up and approached the two with caution.

Alois stood up and lifted the plates containing the sweets and handed one to Lizzy. The bond girl took it enthusiastically and forked a big piece in her mouth. Smiling at the cake's richness.

Without Ciel noticing, Alois snaked his hand once again behind and up Ciel's skirt.

_The skirt is short. _Very_ short indeed. Ah the possibilities..._ Alois licked his lips and continued his path until he reached Ciel's undergarment. Ciel felt Alois's hand and tried to swat it away, but the blond was too fast as he already slipped a finger in Ciel's entrance. The noirette's eyes widened and he hissed at the Trancy boy.

"Elizabeth is right there, what if she notices?" Ciel whispered harshly to Alois.

Alois ignored the question and said to the younger boy, "Yes, I know. We could get caught any moment. That's why it's so _hot_. You better be quiet if you want her not to notice~" Alois slowly started the pace.

Ciel tried to ignore the action, but Alois seemed to read the Futom boy's mind as he was ruthless with his taunts.

"Don't worry Ciel, we won't get caught. Jeez, your breathing like your a rabbit that's in the claws of a wolf. Wait, you're exactly in that situation."

Alois started to move his finger in and out of Ciel's entrance. Picking up the rhythm, he added a second finger, gaining a growl form the noirette, but kept going. Finally he added a third. With a scissoring movement, the blond started loosening Ciel up.

Waves of stimulation pleasure shocked through the younger male's body. Beads of sweat formed on Ciel's head. Matting his raven hair to his skin. The earl bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep his moans and gasps in. He could feel his control slipping. He had to do something before Elizabeth notices, or Alois decides to go overboard.

"Ciel~" the cheery girl beckoned to the fretting noirette.

"Y-yes?" Ciel hated how his voice was squeaky, but he was glad that he didn't just melt on the spot.

"I'm done with the cake, can you bring it to the kitchen and wash it? Then bring me something sweet to drink."

_That demanding girl..._ Ciel turned and shot Alois a death glare,

"Let go. I need to walk to Elizabeth." He said just barley over a whisper. Alois smiled wolfishly.

"Walk."

"Y-you don't ex-expect me to-"

"Oh no no, I would never let you do something like that Ciel," The blond cooed

"Oh, alright then-"

"So, I'll walk with you. Don't worry. It'll be like I'm not even here..."

"I can't BELIEVE you!" the noirette hissed, but his worry for Elizabeth got the better of him as he sucked it up and inched towards the girl. Carefully keeping his mouth clamped so he wouldn't let out any sound from Alois's movements. It was easier said then done. Every step he made, he could feel the Trancy boy's fingers inside him. Prodding his insides and making the younger boy shiver with both delight and guilt.

"Here you go!" The blond shoved the plate in Ciel's hands.

"My lady, I believe it's time for us to go." Paula informed Elizabeth. the blond hopped off the stool and skipped towards her maid.

"Thanks Ciel-kun and Alois-kun~ It sure was fun playing house with you two."

The noirette signed and relaxed. _Good, she's gone..._

"Hm, it seems like Elizabeth went home ne~" Alois said, "Too bad, I wanted her to join in the fun too. Ah well, I can settle for this." the blond smirked as he locked his lips with the surprised noirette. Pinning the younger one down on the floor.

"Mrmph!" Ciel wiggled under Alois, but couldn't get free. He felt Alois's tongue roam every inch of his mouth, and his eyes fluttered. Catching himself enjoying the blond's kiss.

The two earls heard the door to the room open. Ciel and Alois jerked their heads up at the same time and looked up from the floor. Paula was starring.

"C-Ciel-kun... Alo-Alois-kun? Di-did you kiss?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, Paula found out that Alois and Ciel was making out on the floor. What will Alois and Ciel do? Will Ciel lose all his dignity? Will Alois magically brainwash Paula? Who knows?<strong>

**-A. Lullaby**


	8. Unusual Hobbies

Ciel's blood ran cold as he starred face to face (as best one can while they are across the room) at Paula. The maid's immediately flushed to a dark shade of red, mimicking the Futom boy's own.

'Bloody hell' the Futom boy silently cursed! 'How am I going to explain this?' He looked over to Alois, who is calming eying his cake, a smile playing on his lips.

"Can I help you Paula?" The Trancy boy questioned. Dusting himself up and pulling a stunned Ciel along. The Futom boy wanted to throw up with half disgust, a third of embarrassment, a fourth of shock all wrapped up in a ball of pure rage against Alois.

"We-were Ciel-sama and Alois-sama just..." the maid stammered, looking as if she was going to faint.

"We were just entertaining ourselves, isn't that right Ciel?" the blond's arm snaked around Ciel's hip, pulling the Phantomhive boy closer.

"B-but I-I..."

"Saw us kiss?" the Trancy's smirk was the last straw to Ciel as he kicked Alois's leg as hard as he could with his own, hearing flesh slapping on flesh, he hissed in Alois's ear a 'what the bloody hell are you telling Paula, you may be mentally ill and not care about what others think of you, but _I_ would prefer to be able to still look in the mirror after this!'

"Eep!" Paula squeaked of embarrassment, sounding like a 'yes' to Ciel.

"Did it look something like this?" before Ciel could slap Alois in the face and then strangle him, the blond smashed his lips onto Ciel's, taking advantage of when Ciel opened his mouth to gasp to enter in the raven haired boy's mouth, massaging it with his own. While he had Ciel distracted with the kiss, his hands slowly moved down to find the hem of the Futom boy's shirt and caressed his chest, sending shivers down Ciel's back.

When Ciel felt Alois's lips crashing down on his own, his hands beneath his vest and Paula's widened eyes upon him, his future passed before his eyes: Paula would tell everyone, then he'll be wandering the streets, un-deserving of the Futom company, everyone would think of him as a sex addict, and the only job he'll get is a prostitute... good _god... _

Ciel's miserable thoughts were interrupted by a shrill... squeal?

"Kyaaaaaa~" Paula's hands shot to her face, covering her eyes, but still leaving enough room for her to see the scandalous scene.

"K-kya?" the boys said at the same time, confusion written all over it.

Paula unsuccessfully muffled a giggle. Her face was still red, but Ciel swore he could see miniature hearts in her eyes. The maid suppressed another squeal and skipped off. Leaving the boys in shock.

"I knew that maid was always odd, but this is an unusual hobby, even for her..." Alois rambled on, completely un-affected by what just happened. His un-nessesary optimism and unbreakable mood just fueled Ciel's rage.

"Alois, get out!"

"Whatever do you mean Ciel?"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE AND DON'T EVER LET ME SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Alois jumped a little at hearing Ciel's voice so full of anger. He was use to seeing the Futom boy mad, but never has he heard such cold words from him. Still, his ego refused to give in.

"What if I don't want to Ciel?" Alois batted his eyelashes at the steaming Futom boy, but Ciel was in no mood to play. Without a warning, his hand shot out, connecting with the blond's face in one swift motion.

'Smack'... the sound was clear as it was deadly. Alois starred open eyed at Ciel. Feeling the numbing sensation spread on his cheek.

"NOW!" the raven haired boy snarled

The blond knew better than to further agitate Ciel. With rage, misery and shock, he stumbled to the door and ran out the mansion.

_Did I really go to far this time? _Alois slowed to a walk. For someone who was use to getting everything he wanted without much of a single person saying no, the blond didn't know what to do in this situation. A burning sensation slowly began to spread across his face. Another began to spread in his heart... the blond took several minutes to put a name to this pain: _Regret..._

* * *

><p>Ciel stormed in the empty room. The scene with Paula replaying over and over in his head like a broken film. How could he be so stupid? How could he actually trust someone like Alois? Pulses of humiliation and pain stabbed across his chest. Hurting his ego as well as his mind about what he did to Alois...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Up above, the sky boomed, and rain began to fall...<em>

_T.B.C._

* * *

><p><strong>That was quite a dark chapter compared to the other ones... it lacks Alois's pervy-ness... and sex... maybe just sex XD<strong>

**I am very interested to see how this will continue after the disastrous ending, how could you Paula!**

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter, and don't worry, I'll be sure to include some kinky stuff later one~**

**As always, thanks to my readers (gosh look at me, sounding all professional and stuff XD) and support I get from my Fanfiction friends!**

**-A. Lullaby**


	9. The Bitter Rabbit's Visit

**Alright left text!... Anyways, a big thank you goes to everybody who reviewed! I am ridiculously slow when it comes to updating, and will only be able to do so every other week, so I really appreciate everyone who is still supporting me ^^. I'm so excited for this chapter since we actually have a plot here. I think this is the first major plot to be introduced in 9 chapters, so this is pretty big, at least for me. So without further ado (such a weird word) let's go~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ciel's POV<em>

The garden was peaceful, with birds chirping, and bright colorful flowers in bloom, it almost looked well, magical. This is where Ciel Phantomhive was found. Drenched in water, dark circles under his eyes and a threatening scowl plastered on his face. Sebastian was probably the only one who could take the Futom lord to his room without getting his head bitten off.

"Bocchan, what's wrong? It's very unusual for the head of the Phantomhive company to get lost in his own garden." the demon butler asked, keeping his voice leveled. It was hard to tell if there was an undercurrent of tautness in that sentence.

"Sebastian, don't you have things to file or fires to stop in the kitchen? Why don't you go help Bard and Finnian and the others? I'm sure they'll be utterly grateful for your help." Ciel snapped, his answer thick with venom, and as a butler of this very grouchy master, Sebastian didn't need to be told twice. With a swift bow and a 'yes my lord', he departed.

As soon as Sebastian had walked away, Ciel's emotions that he had been trying to repress came flooding in._ How come he was the one suffering? Alois should be the one in pain after what his actions had done to him. It was his fault, and he deserved to be slapped, or better yet **punched**._ Ciel's hollow thoughts formed words in his head, desperately trying to calm him, ensuring that there was no reason in any way it was his fault. But there he was, after two days of insomnia, guiltiness and the numbing feeling of being more alone than ever.

* * *

><p><em>Alois's POV<em>

Alois stormed angrily down the crowded road. His rage must have formed a thick barrier around him, because as crowded as the streets were, no one had 'accidentally' bumped into him for the past hour. A part of him wanted to go back to Ciel, but his ego prevented him from continuing his thoughts.

A mix of emotions swirled in him as he kicked a toy discarded on the streets. The cotton toy flew across the road, to a side alley. There was something odd about the toy that made Alois follow it to the alley. Having a closer look at the broken piece of fabric, the blond noticed that it was a broken rabbit. The insides of it were half spilled out, exposing dusty cotton from out of its stomach. The left ear looked like it was broken and patched again. The new cloth sewn on it didn't make the bunny's color any newer. It had black buttons as eyes, and one of them were hanging on a thread, threatening to fall any second.

Alois was about to toss the broken toy away again when a rough hand that came out of_ nowhere_ covered his mouth. A piece of cloth that was suddenly plastered on his face muffled Alois's scream. He thrashed about desperately, hoping to shake loose the foe, but the person seemed to only hold on tighter. Because of the panicked motions he made, the blond was forced to inhale the musty scent that was laced in with the cloth. He felt his eyes get heavy, and everything went dark...

The kidnapper dragged an unconscious Alois away, leaving behind only the broken rabbit.

* * *

><p><em>Ciel's POV <em>

_"Ciel..." Alois rasped, barely able to vocalize what he wanted to say. "Help... me..." There was a gurgling sound, and Alois jerked. His eyes rolling back, eyes as bright as sapphires turning dull._ _Then, the blood began to seep..._

"_NO!_" the Phantomhive lord jerked awake. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and dripped down his chin. Ciel shuddered and got out of bed. His nightmare of Alois dying still circled around him. Replaying the blond's desperate face over and over. Under the moonlight, the room became a beautiful otherworldly sliver gray color, but Ciel felt that the color only emphasized the fear. It had already been a few minutes after he had awoken, but his body was still shaking. Realizing it with a gasp, the Futom lord grabbed his coat, pants, shoes and ran. _The hallway would create too much noise... the windows on the other hand..._ Ciel's room wasn't on the top floor, but the height could easily have been three stories high. Not giving a chance for his mind to talk himself out of it, Ciel took a deep breath and jumped.

He landed with a 'thud', rolling twice before he got up. Not knowing where to go, only to follow his instincts, Ciel ran. Bolted as fast as he could in his entire life. Letting the darkness swallow him and praying that Sebastian didn't find out he "escaped". Heart pounding and feet stomping, Ciel bit his lip and fought back the warning of danger his brain was telling him. All he knew was that Alois was in trouble, and that he wasn't going to let his nightmare become a reality.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A big thank you also goes to my betafriend/role-playing buddy Haunani! Love ya~****

**Dun dun dun... I feel so sorry for creating a second cliff hanger when there was already a plot in place, but the idea just flew to me one night. I'm so surprised that Ciel turned out to be the protagonist/hero (?) in this chapter though. It amazes me that he can not break a bone by jumping down a three story building. He has inherited powers from Sebby! O.O **

**-A. Lullaby  
><strong>


	10. Want

**Kindles are evil... ._.**

**2 things:**

**10th chapter! Honestly, I didn't think a story with no plot for eight chapters can get here, but it did! And apparently now Ciel is superman and Alois is the maiden in distress?**

**A thank you note/word party(?) for Phantom Ou for beta-ing! I feel the need to change the summary to: A. Lullaby typing up words and Phantom Ou doing the rest hehe^^... THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>There was a movement of fabric, and Alois fell down onto the cold stone floor. He didn't know how long it has been since he was brought here, but it seemed like an eternity. His head was spinning, and his vision fluctuated in the dim light.<p>

It was difficult to struggle as his body was numb and unresponsive, in exception to his left arm and shoulder. His legs were bound by tough ropes. His right forearm, stained with dried blood, was hanging limply from his elbow, and fear crept into the crevices of Alois' mind when he failed to extract a proper movement from it. It required deep intake of breaths in order to clear his mind so that he would not succumb to the devastating thought that he may be crippled.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where is Phantomhive's ring?" the gruff voice repeated. It was relatively impossible to make out the man's face in definition, due to a couple of factors: the darkness of the room, and the impeding blood running down his forehead.

Heeding to the demands of the man, Alois recalled that he had seen the Futom's boy's ring before in his bedroom. The ring was a deep-blue stone, the majestic color of the ocean; it was simply magnificent to gaze upon. Although it was brutally shoved in a drawer, the ring was enclosed in a beautiful Victorian antique box that was locked with a gold lock.

The memory was still highly vivid. An impulse arose to scream out the answer so the man could release him, but something in the back of the blond's mind warned him that it would be safer to keep quiet—he must retain faith that Ciel will come...hopefully. And thus, Alois spared no words to the man, a silent and stubborn behavior that had lasted for the past four hours.

The man's intuition must have been sharp, for he quickly picked up on the notion that Alois was going to remain uncooperative. In the hazy light, Alois could perceive a devilish grin forming on the man's lips. In spite of that, his eyes glinted with bloodthirsty malice, and his large palm slowly rose in the air.

_Slap! _

The sound of skin smacking skin echoed in eerie cave-like underground chamber. Alois grunted in repercussion to the harsh blow, fresh blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. Tears began to pool around his eyes, but he held them back with all his might. _I will not show weakness._ He bit down on his lower lip hard to suppress a groan of pain, and clenched his jaw, feeling the muscles tightened until they hurt.

The man was able to discern the boy trying to withstand his punishment, but his patience was bordering its limits at the moment; he must get his hands on the ring as soon as possible. Hence, the man decided to intensify the brutal treatment.

_Crack!_

The whip struck against the blond's peeling skin, leaving a grating mark. Alois drew out blood upon his lower lip by sinking his teeth in deeper to keep his wince to the bare minimum. However, the ruthless man possessed more tricks up his sleeve. The murderous device was then altered; a five-inch blade was attached to the tip of the whip. The blade resembled a hook, curving downwards, with a little hood on the back side bending in the opposite direction. Much like a hook to ensnare wild fish, it was cast to Alois' body. It plunged through his layers of skin, burrowing itself into his muscles, and it was equally painful when the man retracted the hook.

His body felt as if he was set on fire, and Alois writhed, and the excruciating pain blinded him for sheer seconds. Desperation clawed its way up to his throat, and he unleashed a loud scream, hoping that someone could hear him, that someone can rescue him. His body twisted about on the ground, and he felt woozy. The unbearable torture left him befuddled, and it was hard to distinguish whether the red liquid that was pooling around him was red wine or blood. The whip crackled again, causing him to cringe. A maniacal laugh, derived from the man, hammered in his ears. The shadow of his head flung back, and his whole body shook as if this torture promoted entertainment.

The man then snatched Alois's bruised face between two dirty hands. "Don't die on me, Trancy. I don't want to kill you just yet. It's just been a few hours, and look at all the fun we've had already." The man howled again, disposing Alois to the ground once again. He disappeared into the shadows, leaving Alois there like a broken, discarded toy.

Ciel's POV

Ciel ran for what appeared to be hours. Every fiber of his being begged for him to stop, to acknowledge that this search was a waste of time, and that Alois was probably back at his mansion sleeping. But as obstinate as he was, the Futom boy continued his quest. He slowed to a jog when he arrived at the marketplace, and frantically examined it. It was the middle of the night, and only a few lights were on. The light source that benefited him most was simply the moon, which provided the silhouettes of various objects.

Scanning the still and quiet area again, he felt a rush of defeat. What was he doing here when he could be sleeping? Perhaps Alois was just back at his own mansion after all. The dream must have frightened him to the degree that sense and reason had abandoned him.

With shoulders slumped, he began his travel back home. His drowsiness hindered him from taking notice of his surroundings, and he tripped on a toy. Exasperated by the stumble, he directed a feisty glare at the toy rabbit only to realize that it was one of his earliest creations: the original Bitter Rabbit. Ciel stooped low to dust the dirt off, and a queer shine caught his eye. Picking it up and lifting it to the moonlight for a closer scrutiny, he discovered something that made his blood run cold.

There was a ring, with its hoop made of solid gold, and mounted upon it was a giant ruby. However, this was not any ordinary ring; it was Alois' ring, and it was glistening—with blood?

Ciel gripped the ring, and he soon to realize that the blood did not only stain it for there was a faint trail of blood that glowed uncannily in the moonlight. Inquisitive, he followed it, and it led him through an inconspicuous alleyway that afforded a passage to an underground entrance of some sort.

Ciel considered his options. He could leave this to the police, and be done with this, or he could proceed onwards. The first one was so tempting; Alois had humiliated him for countless times, and this wasn't even Ciel's problem, and thus, it is not necessary for him to get involved.

He couldn't get Sebastian to help. In fact, he would not request his aid even if he could. It would be even worse if that damned butler becomes aware of what was going on between them.

Even so, Ciel could not depart from this place and peacefully retire to his bed. Somewhere in depths of his heart, a piece of him whispered that he _wanted_ to help Alois, that he needed to. That voice grew, challenging and outweighing the former option in an instant. Ciel needed Alois, and Alois needed Ciel. There was the thinnest strand of feelings that connected the two young lords. It was a delicate connection that would be easy to break. It was also an inconvenience for the both of them. In all honesty, it is a connection that needed not to exist.

But there, at that very moment, for the first time, Ciel felt that that connection was the only thing that was ever important to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohmiguh! Ciel to the rescue! He can save the day, or trip on a rock underground in the first ten steps and get hurt and wake up and forgot about everything that happened... We're counting on you Phantomhive!<br>**

**I feel that it is somewhat not appropriate to play dramatic music in this situation... so I'll leave you guys to rock out your own ending tune for this chapter~**


	11. For Him, Anything

Shadows eerily shifted in size and shape as the Phantomhive lord rushed to descend the staircase in the tunnel. His heartbeat raced at an un-even rate, and his instincts flared with fear. Ciel mentally shook off the uneasiness and continued deeper into the cave.

In a sense, this impulsive action violated everything that Ciel had always stood for. From the day that he had become the owner of the Funtom company, he took on sense and logic, and retained from trusting anyone. It was his belief that sacrifices must be made to achieve difficult goals. And yet now, he was hurrying down a staircase, plunging straight into oblivion, as one may say, with no plan what-so-ever.

He skidded into a halt, grumbling distastefully under his breath. After clearing his mind, he realized that he was doing something utterly crazy and foolish, and the raven-haired boy started to clamber back upstairs. _What a stupid choice I've made to what is merely a nightmare... Alois is probably sleeping in his mansion, and I am just making a fool of myself_

"Help!" a strained voice echoed through the cave, turning Ciel's blood into ice. It was hard to identify the owner of the voice, because it was barely above a whisper, but Ciel was definite that that was Alois's voice calling. Without a second thought, he bolted.

* * *

><p>Upon entering a cavern of some kind, Ciel was quickly recognized by the man.<p>

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hehehe..." the man's booming voice broke the silence of the room, also having the effect of sending a shiver down Ciel's spine.

"Ciel? Is that you?" a tinier voice rasped behind the man. The raven-haired boy felt a tug in his heart as he realized that small figure scrunched up in the corner was Alois.

"Who are you, and why are you doing this?" Ciel growled at the man, his voice quivering slightly at the first word, but he mentally convinced himself to stay calm and alert.

"Ciel, my boy, I'm surprised you don't remember this face," the man laughed, meaningfully advancing forward a few steps to be under a crack along the ceiling, where the dim light shines the brightest.

The Funtom boy squinted, and released a gasp. The man's face was gruesome. A long gash snaked its way from the top of his forehead down to his chin, resulting to his distorted features. The scar was dried to a thick black line that resembled a snake slithering down his face. One of the man's eyes were green, and the other brown.

This very man was the owner of the rival toy company that had closed down a year ago. He was the leading competitor to the Funtom company, and one who tried to kill Ciel.

* * *

><p><em>"Now," the judge announced, "we will decide which toy company deserves to be ranked the finest of quality!" <em>

_It was an early, frosty December morning, and Ciel and Sebastian arrived on a carriage to compete. As if the cold wasn't enough to create irritation, the Funtom lord had low-blood pressure, which made him especially cranky in the mornings._

_"Please present your toy to the judges."_

_Two figures walked up to the stage, each holding a toy delicately in their hands as if cradling a child. One of these figures was Sebastian, and one was John Finkleberg, better known as a scandal of the black market business. John had started out as a successful head of the toy company "Finkleberg's Fantasy Land", but the competition of many toy companies drove him to two choices: make better toys fast, or cheat. Mr. Finkleberg never was the kind to admit others were better than him, and so needless to say, when his desperation was at its peaked, he cheated. However, the cheating worked, and the rest of the toy factories could withstand not even the slimmest of chances to survive in the business world. But the Funtom Company... Despite all his efforts to overpower it, the Funtom Company was virtually untouchable._

_'But not today,' he grinned. Today would be the day that he would succeed. He had secretly planted a small stick of dynamite in the damned Phantomhive's toy, and on cue, a judge, that was secretly in a collusion with him, would light the dynamite while pretending to examine the toy. It was so simple, but so perfect._

_John observed to his contentment as the first judge pretended to light his cigar while reaching for the toy._

_"Excuse me, sir, but might I say what remarkable toy that is." John glanced up to see the Phantomhive's butler._

_"Thanks," he grunted._

_"If you may sir, I'll take that toy with mine to the judge's table. It is quite slippery there, and I would just be pained to see you trip and damage something."_

_"Hey, wait!" _

_However, it was too late; Sebastian already took the toy away. Then, the butler did something that will change the life of John forever. He took out a match and pressed it to the belly of the Funtom's toy._

_"How did you know?" John stammered._

_"That is the duties of the Phantomhive butler." Sebastian smirked, sliding the toy in John's hand, he whispered, "It is indeed a great toy, one that will rival the Funtom's creation, but have you ever heard of the saying a man who cheats is a man who deserves to be casted down to hell? I suggest you take that saying into consideration Mr. Finkleberg." and with that said the Phantomhive butler gracefully leaped off the stage. Perhaps it was the fact that John was too stunned, because he didn't pay heed to the dynamite's trigger getting shorter and shorter. By the time he acknowledged it, it exploded, and the devastating force of the dynamite doomed John's face to be forever ugly and scarred._

* * *

><p>"You're John Finkleberg." Ciel remembered, horrified.<p>

"That's right, Ciel, remember what you did to me? You left me with nothing. NOTHING!" he bellowed, approaching the raven-haired boy with a sinister glow in his eyes.

"So now, I'll be taking what I want stripped from you." The dagger in his hand glistened wickedly. Behind John, Alois shouted a warning, but all Ciel could focus on was the scar on John's face, thinking of how un-natural the scar was and how the dynamite could cause such a gash.

While John had his back turned from Alois, the blond hastily removed his shoe and hurled it to the back of the man's head. John howled in pain, momentarily pausing from his assault.

"Goddammit, Ciel, I told you to move!"

That shook Ciel out of the scar's hypnotizing hold, and he grabbed the best weapon he could find, which was a sharp rock littered on the ground. He got up his courage, and threw as hard as he could, aiming for John's head. John failed to dodge in time, and it hit with a thud, causing him to cry out in pain. In blind rage, he charged at Ciel and knocked him on his back with a furious punch.

Gripping Ciel's neck, John demanded, "Now, Phantomhive, give me the ring."

"I don't have it," Ciel spat, feeling rather bold after harming John. The comment about the whereabouts of this ring wasn't a lie; it was back at the mansion, with Sebastian.

John seemed unconvinced, and a malicious smile formed. "Well then, I guess I'll just make you watch your friend die." He thrust a fist into Ciel's stomach to render him useless, at least for the moment. His sinister laugh filled the room as he returned to Alois and drew the blade coming closer and closer to him. The blond thrashed and screamed in protest. He kicked up his legs in hopes that it will stop the attacker, but it was futile as John merely shoves his legs aside and pointed the weapon directly at Alois.

Tears ran down Ciel's face, as he pleaded, "Please, don't do this!"

"I have to, Ciel, my boy. You took away everything that I had, so now, I'm going to do the same to you."

Without sparing another breath, he slammed the dagger down in Alois's face. At the same time the blade connected with skin, Ciel screamed.

Then, everything spiraled into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Beat-ed by Phantom Ou~<strong>

**Major cliff hanger this time, and does anyone else get the strange feeling that John is secretly a pedofile and has a servant named Monroe? Eh...**

**A. Lullaby**


	12. The Cat and The Spider

Ciel and Alois lied unconscious on the floor. The blood had long dried off, and all that was left was a dull, red glaze.

"H-how did you manage to get in here?" John inquired, terrified of the man standing before him. His hair and suit were both onyx black, and his eyes glowing red.

"So we meet again, John," Sebastian smiled, with a hint of amusement playing on his lips. "Now, please do tell me why you desire for the ring?"

"N-never," he stuttered, his left hand grappling for the dagger that was suddenly not there.

"Are you looking for this?" The butler smoothly held up the weapon for presentation, and then with one swift movement, he stabbed John in the arm.

"AGGH!" he shouted, collapsing to his knees. Fresh blood spilled from his flesh and drips onto the floor.

A horrendous thought suddenly seizes John; he can die like this. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you! I want the ring to be destroyed," the man half-sobbed in frantic. "You see, ever since my face got ruined, not a single woman would come within five feet of me, and I was alone. But Rachel, Ciel's mother, was never afraid. She and I met years before, and I've always been attracted to her. I thought that she loved me too, but when she married that damned Vincent Phantomhive, she visited less and less. Then soon, she never even looked at me while I saw her on the street. I simply wanted to get revenge. You have no idea how hurt I was seeing her with that... that scum! He changed her!" John broke into tears.

"I see..." the butler murmured.

"Now you understand, please! I need the ring..." John let his head slump, and he started sobbing.

Then suddenly, John shook and emitted a loud noise that was most certainly _not_ crying.

"Mr. Finkleberg, what seems to be so funny?"

"Oh, nothing; it's just so amusing to me that you all played right into the palms of my hands." Evil and madness seemed to dance in his eyes as he pulled out a grenade from the pocket of his coat. "If I can't have revenge on Vincent, I might as well settle for his son. If I go down, you all will go down with me!" He laughed again. Certainly, his plan must be perfect his time.

_Clap, clap, clap..._

"Why are you applauding, Michaelis? Gone mad, have we? I bet you're bloody hell scared."

"I have, in fact, gone mad, Mr. Finkleberg, but I'm not scared, and I can guarantee that," Sebastian replied with a mysterious smile that rivaled Mona Lisa's.

Promptly, John released the safety lever of the grenade. The object made a popping nose, and then it disintegrated. What was left of the grenade was nothing more than a few pieces of metal.

"What did you…?" John's body shuddered as he backed away into a corner.

"Now then, Mr. Finkleberg, why don't we move on to tonight's main show?"

* * *

><p>The sun was peeking out from behind the valleys surrounding the Phantomhive manor, when Sebastian returned with Ciel in his arms. He had deposited Alois back at the Trancy manor an hour back, and the boy was literally ripped to pieces.<p>

His right arm was undeniably broken, the poor limb hanging from the muscle tissues that were straining to hold it in place. His ankles charred with burns left from the thick ropes. He was injured to the extent that Sebastian had to stop twice and retrieve a handkerchief to wipe the blood that was seeping through the bandage he had given the blond to keep him from dying of blood loss. Alois's left leg wasn't in a much better shape either. Due to the hook-like device—and Sebastian made a metal note to reserve time to inspect the thing further as it held his interest—a long gash was made from his hamstring to his thigh. The blood had dried, and it left a solid line of dark purple. Overall, it was not a pretty sight.

Sebastian would have preferred to leave Alois there to die. The thought of Claude finding out—and he wondered why the damned spider butler was not present—that Alois was dead was rather amusing, but he knew that his young master wouldn't have wanted that so. Thus, he suppressed the temptation and did what a butler of the Phantomhive household would do: please his master.

Sebastian was greeted with a shout from Finny and a gasp from Bard when he opened the solid wooden doors, which were engraved with beautiful, intricate carvings. As for Mey-Rin, she fainted from one glance at the butler's bloody hands while holding Ciel. Sebastian marveled for the millionth time how ridiculously slow the neurons in their brains process situations. The butler shook his head and instructed for Finny to fetch the blankets and for Bard to get the medical case.

An hour later, Sebastian was almost finished with tending Ciel's wounds. The butler studied the condition of his lord: Ciel, fortunately, had nothing broken, but his left arm was torn from what Sebastian guessed a tumble on the rocks in the cave. His legs were badly bruised, and the grusome color of purple contrasted greatly to the milky white skin that the Phantomhive lord possessed. Sebastian reached a verdict: he was in a hell of a better shape than Alois. Still, it would take time for his body to heal, and that granted Sebastian free time. _Lots_ of free time.

* * *

><p>Claude clicked his tongue disapprovingly at the sight of his own lord. While that—and that he might add a bastard of a butler—Sebastian's master, Ciel, was barely touched, his master was utterly broken.<p>

It required half the day for the Trancy butler to bandage Alois and clean his wounds, and the remainder of the day to get the proper medicine for the wounds to heal and protect them from an infection. It drove the Trancy butler to his limits, and that was not even including putting up with the screaming. By the time Claude has gavin Alois the medicine that he needed to sleep, the Trancy butler felt the need to go outside and kill something—preferably the goddamn cat-butler that brought him here.

To Claude, he would have rather preferred to let Alois go through more pain to summon him. That would have been better that the cat-butler coming in and saving the day, and making Claude look weak. Faustus emitted a low mumble of annoyance as he batted away the triplets that were waiting outside of the door. All three of them raised an eyebrow, and one almost gave a growl, but they all backed away in the end, providing a path for the Trancy butler.

He reached the garden in the back of the mansion, and was preparing to pulverize some flowers to relieve his rage when he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. Claude turned, only to see the face of Sebastian staring back at him.

"Faustus," Sebastian calmly addressed, his mouth curving into what appeared like a mocking smile.

"Michaelis," Claude spat back, his temper on its edge. He was ready to whip out some knives and plunge them into the butler's body, but he resisted the impulse ,"What do you want?"

"I came to propose a deal." Sebastian nonchalantly waved Claude's death glare off as he leaped closer, settling down on the stone bench surrounded by flowers.

"You have thirty seconds to entertain me before I rip your throat out."

"Very well." Sebastian nodded before continuing, "It's about the night of what happened to both our masters. I already killed that man—what was his name… ah, it was John, I believe. And what an interesting man he was. However, I think the culprit behind this sudden attack was not him, but rather someone else."

Claude raised an eyebrow questionably, his patience waning at a quick pace. "Why would I care that the culprit was someone else?"

"Because isn't it our duties to protect our masters from harm at all times? Running away from this case would only prove that you are nothing more than a feeble, afraid human."

"What is your point, Michaelis?"

"We cooperate with each other for one time, and one time only, so that we can find the person behind this, kill him and be done with it."

"Why can't you do it alone?"

"Because I found this." Sebastian gingerly held out an object from his gloved hand so that Claude can view it. "A white feather." The mysterious thing was help up by a bone cartilage. It was thin, but strong, as Claude observed. The wind was picking up, but the feather stood strong. Not even one strand of it quivered in the slightest. It was too heavy for a bird, and much too large.

"An angel." Claude inhaled sharply.

"Not just any angel; it's a massacring one." Sebastian pointed to the faint blood stain on one side of it. "This means that it has more power, more hunger, and it's more dangerous. We will need a person to protect our masters at all times during their critical states so that it doesn't take advantage of the opportunity."

"You don't think it was Landers…" Claude proposed.

"No, it was not him. If it was, he would have done it in a simpler procedure, and he wouldn't have required the help of John. Why let someone else do it and miss all the fun?"

"So who do you infer it is?"

"There was a piece of cloth and a watch at the scene, and it didn't belong to the gentleman who did its bidding. That is our first clue. Now let's get moving as soon as possible—I despise even breathing the same air as you."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-ed by Phantom Ou~<strong>

**Gosh! The cliff hanging... Cuz I'm just that evil ._.**

**A. Lullaby**


	13. One Hell of a Dream

**Whaaaat? A whole month for an update?! Le OMG! Yes, and I still go on wondering why I keep failing french... I do apologize for the lat update, but because if the lack of internet connection I had when I was visiting Beijing, my laptop was rendered useless. I swear I could hear it cry at night. Sad, sad times.**

**On a side note,**

_**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, *in a high pitched voice that could choke a cow* happy goddamn birthday that I spent in a shitty restaurant, happy birthday to meeeee~**_

**Yes, it was my birthday a few days ago. Me and my group of friends that I've dragged down and poisoned their brains with fanfiction went to a restaurant that served all you can eat noodles (impressive right XD?) and literally spent the whole day there. Not because it was all you can eat ya know, but because of the nice scenery in the back. Then we climbed the fence of a closed amusement park and had a competition of who can climb the tall oak tree on the side. Yes, I didn't sleep for 48 hours and had 4 cups of coffee, so it did seem like a good idea at the time. ****I got a piece of cake and a broken arm.**

**Best. Birthday. Evaaaa~**

* * *

><p><strong>Huggies (not the diaper kind, cause that would be too much ;D ) for Phantom Ou being beta to my lame excuse of a fanfic...<strong>

* * *

><p>It started out as a small sensation. Nothing more than a tweak of a hair or a ruffle of a feather, but the pain soon grew; a nibble became a bite, and a sting became a throb. In mere seconds he felt like his whole body was on fire, as though he was cast down to the lowest levels of hell. Thousands of ants gnawed on his body, feasting upon his flesh while he could do nothing but lie still. He damn well yearned he could just die painlessly there, but apparently, that was too much to wish for. The agony simply dragged on, the sharp thrust of a knife pushing deeper into his gut as well as his forehead creasing with each passing heartbeat; until he felt like he was going to explode out of agony. Then, red washed over everything.<p>

Alois Trancy had survived yet another excruciating spasm.

The reality of it never set in for Alois until the third day that he was in bed; watching a bird land on the edge of his window. The creature fluttered its wings, but did not fly away. Alois eyed it with interest, and soon realized that its wing was snapped and broken; in which allowed for a thin trail of blood to seep out. Suddenly, a great shadow descended upon it, and the little bird was gone. It had taken the blond a few seconds to comprehend what had happened: an eagle had taken the bird, and killed it for food. Then, the thought struck him. He was like that bird, stuck in a cage and totally oblivious. All his life Alois was the one in control, but that day made him realize that no one can always remain at the top.

The blond groaned as he shifted his head's position on the over-fluffed pillow. The piece of shit was doing nothing for his neck. Straining his stiff neck, he inspected his body, which – as expected – was covered in bruises and bandages. He looked like a fucking corpse. The owner of the Trancy manor struggled to reach for the handkerchief that was draped on the nightstand. Sweat trickled down his forehead, soaking his bangs even more. But Alois had to face the facts; he could move anything but his head and his left arm. Acknowledging the unfortunate truth, the blond relinquished his quest for the handkerchief and collapsed back on the bed with a huff. In his mind, he screamed every swear word that he knew. If he could only speak! But no, the fall was too much of an impact for his jaw, and the floor had mercilessly fractured the bone; rendering Alois speechless . . . literally.

What's worst was that Claude seemed to have disappeared, and so, in turn, the other servants of the Trancy household took on the duty of tending to Alois. That meant it would not only be hell to them, but also to the blond. He was already unable to move, so the lack of entertainment that Claude had provided him was making Alois cranky. Very cranky.

Another fine china plate shattered into a million pieces, along with the dessert that it was holding. A once elegant and delicious treat turned into mush with the flick of a wrist. Alois barked out a laugh.

"Hannah, clean that up. Now!"

The maid in blue appeared, nodded silently, and kneeled at the side of the bed in preparation to pick up the devastated food with a napkin. But before she can reach the first piece of cake, Alois smacked his fist against her face; the harsh blow sending her back.

"Not with that!" the blond snarled. "I want you to pick the cake off the carpet with your... mouth! Yes, I want you to _eat_ all the cake, and _lick_ the plate clean."

As if nothing happened, the silver-haired women stooped low and ate the ruined pastry bit by bit. Alois watched in amusement, but after a while he found it boring.

"Enough! Go away now, bitch, before I slap you."

The maid nodded again, and walked out of the room. She closed the door, leaving Alois alone.

The blond sighed, and rested his head back on the pillow. The punch he delivered had drained the energy from him, and his eyes were getting heavy with fatigue.

_I don't care about the nightmares, I just want to sleep..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes... this is just a side chapter that I originally planned to be combined with the next chapter, but last minute I felt it was too awkward together. Next chapter will be updated in 5 days~<strong>

**A. Lullaby_  
><em>**


	14. The Great Adventures of S and C

**_WAH 100 reviews!_**

**_Let's all drink to this miracle T^T_**

* * *

><p>Two figures moved simultaneously from roof to roof in the sleeping city. The shadows they cast were elongated in the moonlight, making frightening mirages to scare anyone who was out at this time back into their houses.<p>

"Humans, so pathetic." Sebastian snorted when he saw a man in his mid-twenties scurry back under his roof. The butler could almost hear the lowly human's heart pound out of his chest.

"I found the scent trail Michaelis." The spider butler came to a soundless halt a few roofs ahead. Sebastian walked over to where Claude was standing, his shoes gliding effortlessly under the hard concrete roofs. He titled his head back and closed his eyes, as if basking in the moon's glow, and inhaled deeply; His hyper-active senses locked on to his target in mere milliseconds, and when his eyes re-opened, a hypnotic red took place of the once amber orbs.

"Shall we kill it?"

"No," Sebastian said as he gracefully leaped from house's roof to the roof of an old church. "Let's see what our little prey is doing first. I would hate to kill some scum that we don't even know."

Claude raised an eyebrow in mild amusement, and followed the cat butler's steps. Jumping onto the roof and peeling a cracked tile soundlessly, the two butlers leaned in, and blended with the darkness.

* * *

><p>Candles... thousands of them lined up against the great wall of the church. The glow soft and mellow, but the unusual darkened spots on the stained glass surrounding the interior made the glow turn to something less than comforting. Take that the current night was a night of the eclipse, and a local alter boy was rubbing his arms in desperation to calm down.<p>

"I-is anybody here?" His voice echoing against the walls. The young boy's breath grew slower, as he began to relax.

"Maybe no one is here after all. I'll go back and tell Father George that no one was here." 'And maybe tell him not to send me on night checks anymore.' he added silently. The boy gave one last quick scan, and hurried back to his house, and more importantly- supper.

"Why hello." The boy found himself a nose's distance from a man's face.

"AHHH!" The alter boy screamed and collapsed onto the floor in shock and fear, "W-who are you? And w-where d-did you come from?" His eyes were wide, and his pupils dilated from the sudden greeting.

The mysterious man gave a deep bow in apology, and extended his hand to help the poor boy up. His smile and gesture convinced the boy as he allowed the man to pull himself onto his feet. Dusting his pants and picking up the lantern he had dropped, he got a chance to study the man's face.

The man that frightened him seemed to be in his mid-twenties and had a friendly complexion, his skin was fair, and airy loose strands of black hair framed his face. He had on glasses, and his eyes were light blue. 'The color of the ocean' the boy thought.

"Nice to meet you boy, I am Gabriel, what is your name?"

"Vincent." The boy whispered.

"Ah, Vincent, a name full power! I tell you my boy, when you grow up you will surely be a nobleman!"

Hearing Gabriel's voice gave Vincent confidence, and he slightly puffed out his chest

"Thank you sir for your kind words, but I'm afraid that I must ask you to leave this church." A man in his fifties arrived in a black robe, and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Father George!" The boy exclaimed and wrapped his arms around the man's waist in a tight embrace

There was a flash of something else in Gabriel's eyes, but he immediately covered it with a smile.

"The candles, why did you light so many boy? Those candles are only suppose to be lit if you have done something to displease god... " the grey haired man walked closer to Gabriel. All of a sudden, he jerked to a halt, his eyes opened so wide that his eyeballs could pop out.

The corner of Gabriel's mouth curved up as he walked casually towards the Father of the church. Smiling as he leaned in to the frozen man, he whispered, "Forgive me father, for I have sinned. A lot!"

* * *

><p>"Dammit Mey-Rin!" Ciel cursed as his complete fool of a maid failed to stack up the dishes from his mid-night snack. It was bad enough that Sebastian was nowhere to be seen and he awoke in two in the morning with a pounding headache, but Mey-Rin dropping his favorite China set just made the raven-haired boy more frustrated.<p>

"I-I'm terribly sorry young master," the maid said timidly as she bent down to pick up the broken pieces, "It's just that I'm still very sleepy, and I can't see well when I'm sleepy."

Ciel saw Mey-Rin's lower lip quiver in fear, and let out a sigh. His once bursting rage now exchanged with guilt. Instead, he let his eyes drift from the magenta-haired girl to the windows. Because of the candle lights that were inside the mansion, the night was pitch-black. Sending out an slightly uncomfortable feel that made an army of goosebumps arise from Ciel's arm. As he shivered, the Funtom boy pulled up the blanket that was draped over his legs closer to his body. The heat of the cotton radiated throughout Ciel's body, and the lord drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Candles... thousands of them, illuminating the corpse of Father George and little Vincent. Their body's were torn up roughly, their insides dug up and their eyes gorged out. Blood stained against the windows, creating a frightening scene.<p>

The raven haired man smiled, as if nothing happened, and got to work wiping off the blood stains. "No matter how hard I try," he murmured to himself, "I never manage to get all the stains out. Always misses some..." he goes on, "Always misses some."

Gabriel bent down and gently grabbed a small wooden cross from what was left of the priest's hand. Gazing at the instrument before snapping it in half, he tossed it back down to the ground.

"Foolish humans think they can destroy me with a piece of wood and useless water. Well, they are wrong! They'll never destroy me!" He threw his head back in a crazed laugh. His once clean and innocent face now contorted into madness and chaos.

"Well, wood and water may not destroy you, but we have some other things in mind."

The black haired man whipped around, his teeth barring out like a mad dog. Hissing, he lunged out, nails primed and ready to rip at the throat of his intruders. But, like himself, his intruders were not human, and the two butlers dodged with ease. Sebastian leaped up and landed behind Gabriel, as Claude in front. Gabriel lashed out again, blindly aiming at the man in front of him. Claude quickly maneuvered a church bench to deflect the raven haired man's blow. The church bench was thrown aside. Deep nail marks were seen raked into the wood.

This action continued several times, Gabriel too blinded by the urge to kill that he didn't see he was being trapped by the two butlers, until he felt the solid wall of the church behind his back, and a butler on either side. He snarled, and retracted his nails.

"Gentlemen," he said smiling, he once crazed face now a mild grin.

"Mr. Gabriel," Sebastian was the first to speak. Taking a step forward, he examined the man quickly.

"Ah, I see you two have been listening in on what happened this night. Bravo, you managed to dodge past even my ears."

"Thank you Mr. Gabriel, now, if I may ask, why did you just tear up those two humans? You are an angel, I can tell from your scent, so why massacre them?"

"Michaelis! Don't waste your breath, we should just kill it and be done with this night." Claude spat and began advancing, only to be stopped by an arm from Sebastian.

"Angel... ANGEL! I am no angel!" Gabriel shirked as he covered his ears. As if Sebastian's voice hurt his ears. "Why do they always say that?"

"They?" both butlers raised an eyebrow.

"Yes they. The hunters... why...why? I hate the angels! They have done nothing for me except keeping me from the truth!"

"The truth? Go on..." Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes... now everyone wants to hear Gabriel." The raven haired man chattered. "All my life they kept me from the food. The real food... which was blood." His voice made an accent on blood and he shivered in ecstasy, as if imagining the warm liquid run once again down his throat. "They told me it was wrong, and that I must stop or else they would have to make me fall. Little Gabriel hid the fact that he's been sneaking down from heaven to get real food, little Gabriel was smart, smart enough to think of taking a bath in purity water running down from the falls whenever he would make a kill to mask the scent. Little Gabriel was doing just fine... until _he_ saw."

Gabriel made a snarling noise when he mentioned 'he', "The bloody angel that was currently in human form saw little Gabriel devour a women. He pointed at him and muttered something, then ran. Little Gabriel couldn't let his secret be known -the blood was too good- so he did the only thing he could. Kill the angel. But when the lowly angel died from his blow, the blood seeping out emitted a scent that was too much to resist, and Gabriel realized that angel blood was far better than human blood!"

Gabriel crackled menacingly, the candlelight dancing in his eyes, making him look even more mad. Suddenly, his began to scream, and a awful ripping noise ghosted around the church.

"You're sent by the angels to kill little Gabriel aren't you?" The man whispered as he spread his wings.

"He's gone insane. He doesn't even realize that we don't smell anything like those scum." Claude snorted as he covered his nose in disgust.

"His wings are rotting." Sebastian breathed, "The darkness has truly turned him into a monster, but now he has to pay the price with his own flesh and blood."

"Make it quick, I can't believe I'll have to touch something that smells worse than you." The spider butler spat as he leaped onto Gabriel.

Sebastian chuckled as he followed, making a quick left punch followed by a right upper cut, he sent Gabriel slamming into the wall, creating a dent in the concrete. Gabriel didn't even have time to regain the strength to get up when Claude cracked his jaw with a roundhouse kick. Gabriel roared in pain, his eyes now completely black -a sigh that his soul was already consumed by the darkness- and ponced onto Claude. That caught the spider butler off guard, and as he landed beside Sebastian, three thin nail marks were made on his face.

Sebastian wasted no time in lunging for Gabriel's neck. Smashing him to the ground, he stabbed a silver knife in Gabriel's gut and mercilessly twisted it.

"Hahaha!" the raven haired man laughed unevenly, "You can't kill little Gabriel... no one can... no one..."

A gasping sound was heard, followed by a gurgling noise, and Gabriel stopped twitching. Viscous black blood slowly began to flow out of his stomach as he laid there. Eyes black, with a death grin. Black smoke emerged from his lifeless body, looking soft as silk as the cloud sucked up the blood that was left in Gabriel's body. Then without warning, it hissed and disappeared.

The two butlers met gazes briefly, and Sebastian cleared his throat,

"Never thought you would get injured by an angel."

* * *

><p>The sun was making it's first rays of light when Sebastian and Claude leaped from roof to roof back into their lord's mansions.<p>

"Why didn't you fully kill him?" Claude's question breaking the silence of the morning.

"So you know that a a fallen angel can't die from just a stab in the gut... He was controlled by the darkness completely. Not many angels kill humans to begin with, but killing other angels. That's the kind of evil the darkness needs. The more hatred they have, the more it's attracted them. It slowly seeped into those who want to kill, like a slow poison, it eats them from the inside out."

"So he was going to die either way?"

"Yes." Sebastian hissed.

"He only went after angels after he tasted their blood, but why did he order a human to kidnap Alois and Ciel?"

"The darkness fuels his power, but only on an eclipse. Without it, he's powerless. As for why he would kidnap bocchan..."

"Landers..."

"Do you think he had something to do with it?"

"No you incoherent fool, isn't your little master a slave to the queen?"

"I would prefer the word guard, but yes."

"Landers is always beside that damned Victoria, so naturally his scent would rub off onto Phantomhive."

"Looks like there's something in that brain after all." Sebastian smirked.

"Just because we cooperated just once does not mean I will not obliterate you Michaelis." Claude snarled as he turned a sharp left. Heading towards the Trancy minor.

"And to think that we just might have become less than enemies." The Phantomhive butler chuckled as he headed back to his own mansion with the sun rising more and more into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter done! This one however was not beta-ed by Phantom Ou, as my beta was busy with...er...stuff.<strong>

**This chapter is a long one. Actually, I think it's the longest I've written so far! So that was an accomplishment. As far as the whole Gabriel incident, I don't have much to say, except poor Priest and Vincent... Well, at least your internal organs served as fuel for a crazed and controlled zombie like angel!**

**Thank you to everyone for their continued support. You are all wonderful people~**

**A. Lullaby**


	15. Surprise!

The sound of someone softly snoring greeted Sebastian as he entered Ciel's master bedroom. The sun was already blooming with light outside, but because of the dark blinds, it did not reach the sleeping boy. Sebastian watched in amusement as the earl's chest rose and fell; the look on his face concealing all traces that he was a boy with a stained soul in which the butler craved so much. He walked over soundlessly to the windows, and jerked the heavy curtains aside in on swift movement. Light shined through the glass, slapping the face of the earl full on. A groan was heard as Ciel shifted his face, desperately trying to cling on to the sleep that was ebbing away.

"Sebastian!" The butler could feel the glare that Ciel was giving him even though his back was to the young master. He turned, smiled, and gave a deep bow,

"What seems to be the problem young master?"

"Close the bloody blinds!"

"I'm afraid I cannot my lord, for it is already eight, and you are late for your dance classes."

"Am I a girl Sebastian?"

"No my lord, you are not."

"Well, do I look like a girl."

"No my lord."

"Then why the bloody hell am I taking dance lessons? If the fact that I'm wearing pants instead of a skirt didn't get through your thick skull, I am still hurt from John Finkleberg's assault. I could not possibly dance." The Phantomhive boy pouted, and retreated back into the covers.

"My lord, the doctor visited you yesterday, and told me that the bone has healed. As for the bruises, it will remain there for a while, but it will certainly not affect your dancing in the least. ."

"Tch." Ciel huffed, and rose slowly, rubbing his eye and reaching for the eye patch. He watched Sebastian did the buttons on his shirt.

"My lord,"

"What?" The annoyance was thick in the Funtom boy's voice.

"Ms. Elizabeth is coming over later this day. She did send you a letter in advance."

Ciel shot Sebastian a look saying _Are you fucking kidding me?_

_I am simply just transferring the news to you my lord_

"Ugh...Very well, just let her over for dinner, and make her leave as soon as possible." _And maybe tell her to never come again._ Ciel silently added.

* * *

><p>"Paula!"<p>

"Yes Elizabeth-sama?"

"How does this dress look on me? Too much? Or should I go with a different shade of pink?"

"It's wonderful my lady. Ciel- sama will surely love it."

"Eek~ I want to look extra special when I ask him today. Everything must go perfect!"

The maid finished fixing the girl's pink bow earrings, and turned to face her.

"Ask what Elizabeth-sama?"

"Why, ask Ciel to marry me of course!"

* * *

><p>The day couldn't go any worse for Ciel; Sebastian literally made the sun blind him, he stepped on his dance teacher's shoe - although he didn't necessarily regret anything until he got his own serving of being stepped on - and listening to awful classical music. By the time five o' clock rolled around, he wanted nothing more than to lay in his bed to sleep.<p>

"My lord, Ms. Elizabeth is here to see you."

Ciel's eye twitched. _Well fuck that! Who needs sleep when you could have a overly-girly voice talking your ear off! _

"I'll be there, just, ugh! Distract her with some pink shit. I know! You can put on that frilly pink bonnet she gave you. That will stall at least an hour."

"I'll... try my best my lord." with that, Sebastian respectfully closed the door to Ciel's room and headed down the hallway, trying not to kill the nearest living thing that walked or crawled by. _Young master is really pushing the limits this time..._

* * *

><p>"Ciel! Come and sit down you silly goose! I have big news!" Elizabeth squealed when the shoes of the earl peaked out from the staircase. Following with her giggles, the dragged the antique Victorian chair next to her's and waited as Ciel sat down. Butterflies were in her stomach and ready to burst.<p>

"What is it this time Elizabeth because -"

"Ciel, I told you to call me Lizzy!"

_Bitch..._

"Lizzy, I told you that getting a new pair of earrings that matched your shoes that matched your hat that matched your dress isn't big news and frankly, I don't care about that. At all."

"Oh it's not that! It's much bigger!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. There wasn't much that went on in Elizabeth's life, and he was up for something, anything, in this dull day.

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Really ready?"

"_Yes._"

"Super duper ready?"

"Do we need to record me saying 'yes' and play it a hundred times for this?"

"Alright! We, are getting married!"

Ciel didn't ever realize that his mouth was dangling in mid-air until Sebastian came from behind and closed it while whispering 'it's not polite in front of a lady'.

"WHAT?"

"Aren't you excited?!" the blond broke into a fit of giggles.

"No I'm not, and why are we getting married?!" _And why didn't I tear up that contract of our engagement sooner?_

"Because we have to!"

"WHY?"

"Because Ciel my dear." A voice purred from behind Elizabeth. Madame Red's heels clicked as she got close to Ciel. Sitting down and settling comfortably, she proceeded,

"As you know, the Milford and the Phantomhive have always been close as they both served to protect the Queen and England. But with the growth of our beloved Queen and the knowledge and leadership she gave to this country, we have made as many friends and we made enemies. The Queen now feels that by joining the two heads of the two families that serve to protect England, it will give a warning to all of those who plan to attack England and the Queen ,as well as strengthen the defense now that the two families are one. Of course, she will reward each family handsomely."

"But-"

"One more thing Ciel. Seeing that you two are engaged to begin with, I didn't feel the need to tell you this, but it seems that you are a bit reluctant. The Queen said quite clearly that if either one of you refused, someone else would take the position. Meaning, you either do what you are told, or lose your position as the head of the Phantomhive."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, interesting chapter here, now that Ciel is well, forced to marry Elizabeth or suffer the wrath of not having a position (*cough job cough*) and live on the streets!<strong>

**We are going into a new arc of the story, and this will be a lot lighter and fluffier than the previous one! With that said, you will probably find more snippets of me talking about the chapter or bits of my life story (which is of course, oh so interesting). Overall, it's pretty relaxed!**

**If you have any suggestions on the next arc, feel free to drop a comment or PM. Always love to hear from you guys~**

**-A. Lullaby**


	16. Plan B

**Fuuuuu~ it's been so long since I've made an update... Did you guys miss me?**

**Alright alrigh, enough of me being utterly disgusting. I confess, there was a point in time where I reconsidered about continuing this fanfic. But I decided I really wanted to finish it, since I have so many ideas swelling inside of me.**

**(Which is weird, since wherever I write a fanfic, all the plot bunnies seem to just drop dead.)**

**To reward your patience, I have given you an extra long chapter. This is actually suppose to be a pretty short one, but the transition was awkward, and since I typed this entirely on my iPhone (my computer was just being nasty) I was too tired to make a not awkward transition that won't lead away from the plot**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Two hundred and thirty two.<p>

That was how many objects that vaguely reminded Alois of squares in his room. It wasn't a surprise when Claude informed him that in his current condition, it would take weeks for his wounds to heal enough so that he could get up in so much as just a sitting position.

But it was just so _fucking_ boring.

The organic painkillers that were sent to him from a foreign country were doing their job, and for the most part, Alois's days went smoothly. Almost carefree.

All except for the dreams. the blond signed and rested his head beside his better arm. The nightmares have ceased (thank the fucking priest) for a while now, but what took its place was even more freakish.

Vivid dreams of Ciel surrounded him each night. Sometimes they would be flashbacks, and sometimes they would be things that Alois wished would have happened.

Alois has gone through a lot in his childhood, from losing all his family to being molested night after night by middle aged men. But nothing could have ever prepared him for one particular hallucination that he had to experience almost each night in his rare hours of sleep.

"Alois..."

He shivered at that eerie voice he remembered so well from the delusion.

No matter what he does before his lids were too heavy to keep open, the image would always re appear there -

Alois was in a black box. There was nothing inside, except for a small wooden table and a melody box sitting on top of it. No windows, no doors, no way out.

Then suddenly, he is there. Dressed in a royal black suit with lavish accessories, Ciel comes towards the blond, holding his cane in his right hand, and a skull with a bride's veil in the other.

The clicking of his neatly polished shoes becomes almost deafening as he nears Alois. The Trancy boy felt a mixture of pain and fear, but he was too bewitched by how dangerously good Ciel was looking.

Porcelain skin was of great contrast to his midnight black hair that splayed out in generous chunks. His cobalt eyes were as striking as ever, and it wouldn't be the same if Ciel didn't have his black silk eyepatch on.

Dainty fingers adorn by many rings, but especially the ring on his thumb, the colour echoing the pigment of his eyes.

Despite all his beauty, what captivated Alois the most were the boy's lips.

Blood red they were, almost painful to look at against his pale complexion, and made Alois dizzy when he spoke.

"Alois, save me..." It was barely a whisper, as it seems to be muffled.

Alois gritted his teeth. It's the same conversation each time, but he couldn't resist asking, as if saying it once more would suddenly reveal the truth.

"Save you from what?"

Ciel doesn't answer, instead, he breaks the eye contact and casts his gaze on something distant. Alois tries to follow where Ciel is looking, but its too blurry to determine what it is.

Suddenly, the air around Ciel seems to shimmer, and before Alois had the time to process what just happened, a sword emerges through Ciel. The reflection of the blade gleaming wickedly. The person wielding the weapon remains blurred out, and as fast as it happened, the mysterious figure disappears.

Alois rushes to catch Ciel before he falls to the ground, blood the same colour of Ciel's lips slowly flows down through his stomach.

Tears stung the blond's eyes as he forced them not to fall. He knew this would happen, that someone would kill Ciel, he just doesn't realize it every time until it's been done.

That's when the hallucination stops. Leaving a sweating Trancy shaking. Alois hated the state that he is always in, but be couldn't stop himself from clutching onto a part of his pillow. What scared him wasn't how he was suddenly trapped in a box, or even how Ciel was killed.

It was the look Ciel gave him when he was limp in his arms, and the feeling of raw guilt eating away at his heart afterwards.

"Argh!" A yelp of frustration echoed the walls of the blond's bedroom. Just thinking about it made the hairs on Alois's back stand on end. He didn't want things to come to this, but the delusions has already more than proved that this is more important to resolve.

"Claude! Call the Phantomhive minor, I must speak to Ciel at once."

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

Nervous eyes flickered from Finny to Bard's face. Tanaka was silently drinking his cup of tea that never seems to leave him.

"Bocchan looks like someone broke his favourite cane, what happened?" Mey-Rin tried her best to whisper to Finny.

"You haven't heard?"

Ciel looked up from his dinner, the words 'I'm fucking annoyed' clearly written on his face.

Finny flinched, but continued talking,

"Bocchan might lose his position as the head of the Futom company."

He lowered his voice, "Madame Red said that unless he agrees to marry Lady Eliza-"

A fork was thrown at Finny, followed by a butter knife. The cutlery landed just above the gardener's head.

"Eep!" May-Rin made a noise of surprise, and Bard grunted. Tanaka continued to quietly sip his tea.

"Don't ever mention that crazy pink covered demon bitch's name ever again, or I'll cut out your tongue myself." Ciel growled.

"Y-es Bocchan." The three of them stuttered.

"Good, you're excused."

Soon after the three of them hurried down the halls, Sebastian cleared his throat.

"If I may Bocchan..."

"What is it?"

"I couldn't help but notice that this news seems to have troubled you-"

"You think?!" Ciel said, angrily cutting of a piece of rhubarb pie.

"If I may continue."

Ciel grunted a go ahead.

"I noticed that it seems to deeply trouble you, to the point where I feel that your physical health will be affected. Which is why I have taken the privilege to send you to the Trancy mansion this afternoon. Alois-san has personally asked Claude to telephone you, in request for you to spend the afternoon there. "

The rhubarb pie suddenly was hard to swallow, and Ciel made an effort to chew slower, in an attempt to distract himself from the situation.

"I almost forgot about him..."

It was true, after the incident with John Finkleberg, Sebastian's investigating, and the absurd marriage proposal, he did indeed almost not think about the blond at all.

Tiny thorns of guilt stabbed at the Futom boy's heart, followed immediately with frustration.

'_What did he ever do to me to deserve my company when I'm so busy?'_

His mind said that, but his heart rejected every word.

Ciel sighed,

"I'm not going Sebastian, that's an order."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's not coming? That son of a bitch should be honoured I called him here!"<p>

"Well, his butler simply said that Ciel is not in the mood to go out and visit anyone at the moment. He had... quite the event happen a few days ago." Claude informed flatly.

Alois gripped the teacup as hard as he could, focusing on that, so he could stop himself from cursing mindlessly for hours on end.

"Whatever, like I needed him anyways."

Claude merely raised an eyebrow.

" You can go now."

With that, the spider butler left without a sound, leaving Alois truly feeling alone.

He felt those same tears swell up, and this time he let them fall, knowing that no one would care about him.

_'Stupid stupid stupid... For once I though I could maybe have the chance to have someone be there for me. Why did it have to be Ciel...'_

Alois snapped his head back down when he heard the faint but distinct 'tsk'

"Quite the drama queen aren't we?"

The blond's eyes widened, and he quickly wiped his tears away in a feeble attempt to hide the fact that he was crying not thirty seconds ago.

Ciel allowed himself a small smirk before coming towards the blond. Eyeing the many layers of bandages and stitchings, he realized that Alois was really suffering all these weeks.

"Still hurts?" He let his fingers trail down Alois's right arm, being extra carful to not apply any pressure where the stitches were sown in.

"Everyday." Alois mumbled.

They continued like that, not making any eye contact, until Hannah came and brought Alois's afternoon sweets.

"Can you eat this?" Ciel questioned, poking a fork at a rather hard looking caramel square.

"I eat what I want goddamn it. What's the point if being rich when you don't even get to have anything good?"

"Can you even chew this"

"...yeah..." Alois huffed, "I don't see why you came to- hey!"

Ciel looked at Alois.

"Those were my favourite..."

"I'm putting it in my mouth so the caramel will soften, dumbass."

"I-" Alois wanted to say a snarky comeback, but stopped himself.

"Here." Ciel leaned towards Alois.

"Feeding me? That's way too cheesy, even for you Phantomhive. What are you, my gay prince in shining armour?"

"Sh- shut up Trancy." A blush was quick to reach Ciel's cheeks as his lips met the blond's.

The candy reached the blond's mouth, and Alois couldn't help but notice how the caramel was that much more sweeter.

The two continued like that until it was the last caramel square.

Instead of pulling away when the candy reached his mouth, Alois dragged Ciel down towards him. The younger male tried his best to protest against Alois by thumping his legs against the side of the bed and trying to push himself off, but for someone who almost died, Alois has a pretty strong hold.

His whining was quickly shushed by a tongue invading his mouth, and a hand slyly going to more private regions. Perhaps in another world Ciel would has continued to protest, or even bite at Alois's mouth, but weeks of pressure and ignored hormones were leaving Ciel a little less tense.

The two desperate tongues were locked in a battle of dominance in mere seconds; although it was clear to the both who would win. Ciel moaned quietly, tasting the sweet caramel mixing with a flavour that could only belong to Alois.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, and his mind agreed seconded that. Everything was wrong; the place, the act, the person he's engaging with. Yet his body was more than willing to drive out any doubt.

Alois's hand was quick to grope Ciel's growing erection, milking out every whimper and moans he could get out of the Futom boy. Ciel - now fully hard - bucked into Alois's hand, desperate for the release he craved.

A slick muscle caressed Ciel's neck, and the only thing the younger male could do was to move his head so Alois could have better access. Wasting no time, the blond ravished Ciel's skin, adoring each sound the uke vocalized. He sadistically bit down on the base of Ciel's neck, licking up every drop of scarlet liquid that emerged from the bite.

Ciel was burning, and he swallowed thickly. He made noises that reminded Alois that he needed to come.

"Slut..." The blond smirked against Ciel's neck,

"Say that you want it."

Ciel said something, couldn't decipher it. So Alois asked again. In between each exchange of dialogue, Alois made sure his strokes always kept the painstakingly slow rhythm. Slowing down whenever Ciel would come close to his climax.

"Alois!" chunks of Ciel's hair stuck to his face, but the uke didn't bother to wipe them out of the way.

"Fine, if you don't want to say it, then I won't help you with your situation."

To prove his point, Alois's touch was suddenly gone, leaving a needy Ciel anxious as hell.

"No... Alois please!" Dark eyes that were clouded with lust looked at the blond.

"Fine! I want to come Alois. Please just... Nhhg..."

The Trancy boy smirked,

"I can't help you Ciel, I gave you the chance, and you missed it. Think of this as a reflection, so next time don't miss my fucking calls." He purred and reclined back into his stack of pillows. Closing his eyes and humming; as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Alois! You fucking prick!" Ciel was now snapping out of his sexual desire; the wave of ecstasy that he was riding on has been greatly reduced.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Alois mockingly shook a finger at the Futom boy, "I wouldn't focus on that right now, I hear someone coming."

Ciel opened his mouth to curse at the blond, but he did indeed hear the clicking of shoes on the wooden flooring. Grumbling a 'you'll pay for this', he tucked his half hard member down his pants as best as he could.

Hannah entered the room a few seconds later, bowing to the two lords before collecting the empty tray.

Ciel waited for the maid to leave before facing Alois again. He took several seconds to consider his options:

One, he could not tell him what is going on, and save the sarcasm and the embarrassment.

Two, he could tell Alois, and hope that he wouldn't laugh in his face.

The younger male had to admit that the first choice was clearly better, but something tugging at his mind and as well as his heart made him choose the latter.

'_Maybe the marriage proposal did make me go insane after all. I'm asking fucking Alois of all people for advice.'_

"I-"

"I know."

"Wh... What?" Ciel blinked at the Trancy boy.

"I know what your going to say."

"But..." Ciel's brain was spinning out of control. So he knows already?

"I almost died, it doesn't mean I'm stupid all of a sudden. Don't forget I do business with the Midford family as well, and Elizabeth is not particularly good with keeping surprises. Still, I'm utterly flattered that you've come to me for advice." Alois pulled a dramatic pose at the end.

Ciel felt his left eye twitch. All thoughts of Alois being even the slightest provider of comfort that was not pushed out before was definetly disintegrated.

"So, since your so good at this, what do you suggest I do?" Ciel snapped.

"What else but to ditch the bitch? She'll be upset, but come on, she's a blond. It won't be long before she's sexed up for someone else."

"Alois." Ciel glared at him. "You know I can't do that. I'll get kicked out of my position, and plus, as disgusting as she is, I know she'll be heartbroken."

"Heartbroken my ass. Don't act like you're anything special. What are you planning to do then? Marry her?"

Ciel only caught Alois's eyes for a fraction of a second, but he could of sworn he saw a flash if something appear on those bay blues. Anger, irritation? No, it was something else.

Jealousy.

Of course, Ciel's stone cold mind rejected any and all existence of that thought.

Still, the Futom boy couldn't resist to prod at Alois a little more.

"As I was saying, is there some way to keep my position and also not hurt Elizabeth too much?"

"Not that I can think of. Besides, what makes you think I even care about your little gay ass problems huh?"

Rage instantly swelled inside Ciel.

"Don't start talking like I'm the only one with issues. Look at yourself."

Alois jerked his chin up,

"That's right, I have problems as well, but at least I don't go and chase everyone down and start bitching about it."

"Fine, but if I recall, who was it again that was crying like a sissy baby not half an hour ago?"

"You know what, just get your ass out of here. I didn't even want to see your shitty face anyways."

"Fine!" The Futm boy said to the blond's face, before turning sharply and stalked out of the door.

Alois sank back down into his bed. The anger ebbing away, taken over by a new, more saddening emotion.

Still, he refused to feel guilty. So he called Hannah in.

* * *

><p>It's been three hours since Alois rudely sent Ciel back, and the little lord was sitting at the dinner table. The food un-touched on the plate. He figited with his spoon, too distracted with thoughts about what happened at the mansion to eat.<p>

He motioned for Mey-Rin to get the phone.

"Trancy." He said solemnly

"Phantomhive." His tone was matched by the blond.

Seconds pasted by without neither of them making a sound.

"If you're going to apologize, get on with it. I have other things to do."

'_The fucker wants me to apologize?' Ciel_ controlled his temper, but his grip became a little tighter on the phone handle.

"Fine, I apologize for what I said, and I sincerely am sorry that I broke your fragile little heart."

Alois snorted, "I don't appreciate sarcasm in apologizes, but I guess I'll make an exception for you."

The Futom boy had lost count how many times he rolled his eyes in that one sentence. He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I am calling to make a deal. I need to get rid of Elizabeth."

Alois started to talk about all the ways he can exterminate the girl, but Ciel cut him off.

"Not that kind of getting rid of. I need her to find someone else that she'll obsessed over even more than me, so I won't even have to waste my breath to explain to the Queen."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. Can you come to my mansion in about a week?"

"That is fine."

"Mm hmm. I'll see you later then."

Ciel nodded, and hung up the phone.

_At_ _least now I have one less thing to worry about... Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... Finding someone that Elizabeth with glomp besides Ciel? Do you guys think it'll be easy or hard?<strong>

**Reviews are what keeps me going! Write me something if you want a really long chapter, or else you'll just get an average one... **

**(Best. Threat. Ever)**

**-A. Lullaby **


	17. The birth of an undoubtable disaster

**I'm back with another chapter, and I totally sniff some devious plan that is hatching! **

**Well go on, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"What?!"<p>

Alois reclined back into his bed and giggled. It was a week later, and the two lords met up back at the blond's mansion.

"Yep. That way, you won't have to even waste your breath telling the queen what happened, and even if her majesty disagrees, you won't have your position taken off. It'll even serve as entertainment as a bonus."

"Alois, I don't think this will work, and by some fucking lucky chance that it does, what are we going to do about her after?"

"You think you have a better plan Phantomhive? Face it, my plan's the best thing you've got. You wouldn't want to have sex with Elizabeth would you? Although that would be fun to watch you try. Probably'll put it in the wrong hole." Alois cracked up at his own joke.

Ciel immediately flushed red, and tried to block out any images that were flooding through his mind of the disturbing outcome.

"Fuck you."

* * *

><p>"Understood?"<p>

"Yes, you have made it very clear, but my lord, don't you think this is irrational, and perhaps childish to do so?"

"Sebastian, you're my butler, not my fucking mother. Right now, this is the best thing we can do. That's an order." Ciel glared at the demon.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel gave a sharp nod, before resuming his methodical way of eating strawberries and rose petal ice cream. Trying to ignore the churning in his stomach that this is going to end badly. _Very badly._

* * *

><p>"So Faustus, we meet again."<p>

The spider butler clenched his jaw. He hadn't gotten over the fact that he was cooperating with this scum of a being only a few weeks ago. He had to fucking waste his breath to talk to the cat butler, and now that son of a bitch Alois decides to partner him up with Michaelis on a whim.

_Thanks so much Claudekins~_

The voice of the blond's voice ringing in his ear was more than enough for Claude to want to tear the kid limb from limb until he died from watching his own blood run out.

No, he didn't want Alois to die. Death was an escape for the victim.

"Yes, we do meet again Michaelis. I'm personally surprised that I did not throw up because of your reeking scent." The razor voice of the spider butler was sharp enough to shred through concrete steel.

Sebastian merely shrugged. His lips curving to form that infamous smirk.

"I would love to stay and chat with you Claude, but I would prefer if I returned to the Phantomive mansion rather quickly."

That sentence was enough for Claude. He extracted a single knife from his coat and whipped it at Sebastian's face. The gold cutlery sliced through the air with deadly speed.

Rather than deflecting it, or dodging to one side, Sebastian simply stood there, and let the knife be thrown at him. It did not hit directly, but instead made a gash at the side of the cat butler's cheek.

"Feeling better?"

_"Much." _Claude snarled, enjoying the sight of blood running down Sebastian's face. It gave his a shiver of excitement, seeing the cat butler vulnerable like this. The smell of the crimson liquid was strong in the air, and it fuelled Claude's desire to exterminate Sebastian.

_One day_, he promised himself, _I'll have you squirming beneath me like the disgusting vermin you are._

"Alright Faustus, we all know that you hate my guts, and I can't say I can stand yours,"

Claude adjusted his glasses, his eyes behind the glass burning with annoyance, but he made no attempt to stop Sebastian.

"So I have devised a plan to aid us. If nothing goes wrong-"

"Which it won't. At least, I can promise that I won't... what's the word humans are using today..._fuck up."_

Sebastian shot Claude a death glare,

"I'm sure you won't. Now let us discuss what we must do."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening!" A pair of bright pink shoes clicked across the marble floor of the Milford residence. A pair of brown boots quickly followed, dragging a pink dress along as well.<p>

"My lady, you mustn't run, you might fall-"

A thud was heard, and Elizabeth sighed,

"Paula, what good is it for you to worry about me, when you should be taking better care of yourself? You forgot to tie your laces again. Did you get hurt?"

"Not at all my lady! Paula's fine." The brunette said out of breath, she forced out a smile to emphasis her point. The pain in her leg was almost unbearable, but she would hide it so lady Elizabeth doesn't worry.

"All right then, bring the dress so I can change. I'm so excited to see how Mrs. Torin designed it."

"C-coming my lady." Paula wobbled to her feet, but managed to follow the blond with a slight limp.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes my lady." Paula grinned ear to ear as she laced up the final ribbon. The dress was a little too pink for her taste, but seeing lady Elizabeth so happy in it was all that mattered.

Elizabeth tried to grin back, but her smile fell short.

"What's the matter my lady? Anything uncomfortable?"

"No, the dress is fine, I just..."

"What'a troubling you my lady?" Paula kneeled down in front of where Elizabeth was sitting, and placed her hand on top of hers.

"I just hope Ciel likes it."

"Well, of course he'll like it."

"No he won't." The blond scrunched up the tool that was around her hand. Her lip slightly quivering.

"I know that he hates pink, hates frills, hates ribbons, hates bows, and he probably hates me. I've seen all the times he's scowled or groaned when I managed to ruin things. I'm useless Paula. I can't even pour a cup of tea without dropping the pot."

"My lady, I-"

"But Paula, I would rather Ciel hate me, than hate himself. I knew that before Ciel's parents died, he was almost a different person. Always smiling, laughing. That was the Ciel I fell in love with. But after all that happened, it's like his soul is gone, and only the shell is left. But I would rather let him take his anger out on me, than blame himself for what happened. The incident with Alois-kun seemed to have effected him even more. I don't care if I have to suffer for the rest of my life, I wouldn't even care if he whipped my everyday, I just want him to stop breaking. I love him so much Paula, it hurts so much to see him like this. I just don't know what to do. I'm probably the stupidest girl on earth, but at least my stupidity can distract Ciel, maybe he'll even laugh a little if I do something dumb enough?"

"_Elizabeth."_

The blond managed to open her eyes and look at Paula. Her eyes stinging from the mascara going into her eyes.

"My lady, I apologize for being disrespectful, but as your maid and your guardian, I cannot, will not let you think of things in this manner. You are the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful girl I've ever met. And I bet with my life that when you walk down the isle, Ciel-San will have the biggest smile on his face." The brunette's eyes were strong behind her bangs, and her grip was solid on Elizabeth's shoulders.

"You promise."

"I swear on my life, Ciel with be happy."

* * *

><p>"So in conclusion, my lord. You absolutely must refrain from smiling at all times. Especially during the visits of lady Elizabeth."<p>

"Sebastian, you don't need to tell me that. She disgusts me enough that I don't think I'll even be able to not scowl when she's standing in front of me."

"Very good my lord. I have informed already Claude the plan, and I presume that he passed it on to Alois-San."

"Good work Sebastian." The Phantomhive sipped his tea quietly. His mind had stopped racing when Sebastian recited the plan to him, and he was almost convinced that it had a chance to succeed. Things were Turing out to be not as bad as the lord expected; Alois was better, he wouldn't have to deal with Elizabeth, and his migraine was toning down. Everything was mild, which made Ciel skeptical. He was almost expecting something to ruin the moment.

"Bocchan!" A ash-covered Finny broke through the door, accidentally tearing the wood in half using his supernatural strength.

"Bard was cooking again, and blew up the new stove!"

"I told you not to tell Bocchan dammit." The voice of an annoyed former military officer echoed thought the hall.

"I'm sorry, but it would be worse if he found out later."

"What happened?" Mey-Rin rushed to Finny's side, "I heard an explosion and ca-"

The maid had got her foot caught in a piece of wood from the door, and fell partially on Ciel's desk.

Sebastian had quickly moved Ciel out of harm, but his new set of tea cups were not so lucky. The lord's eye twitches and his headache returned in full force.

_The people I deal with in my life..._

* * *

><p>"Wonderful!" Alois clapped his hands together. It was certainly a great day, especially since he cooked up such a devious scheme.<p>

Claude merely stood there, his posture as perfect and well-practiced as ever.

"The plan is set, and we are ready at anytime." A monotone voice deprived any sort of emotion or opinion from the spider butler.

"Good! I will give you the signal when you can start. This will be very interesting indeed Claude, watching you as well as that other sexy butler seduce Elizabeth..."

* * *

><p><strong>Not the ending I was expecting... To say the least.<strong>

**I did however, plan to have Ciel being forced to marry Elizabeth, I just totally didn't know how to get him out of the proposal of doom O.o**

**A lot of things happened here, and we know now that Elizabeth isn't all pink and girly. I'm sorry! I hate her character, but I do have a soft spot for her, and after reading an inspirational oneshot (it was rating K... Calm down) of the struggle Elizabeth went through to get Ciel smiling (actaully, when I first typed this, it auto corrected me from smiling to winkling... when I read it, I almost fell over laughing). I don't know, I couldn't help but feel bad. This does not mean that I've changed my perspective though. I still think Elizabeth is a brat, but just now, I know she isn't 100% brat...**

**I would love to hear you comments on this plot twist, as well as my writing, since I've been without a beta for a few chapters now ^^**

**-A. Lullaby **


	18. Dear Diary

**NOOOO! The demon known as MMORPG has come to reap me again! I swear, that thing is worse that any addiction in the world. I blame myself for being too bored and re-downloading it... Do any of you guys play Fiesta? If you were starting, don't. It consumes you...**

**I've controlled myself enough to post this... two weeks late... It's not going to happen again. I (as much as it pains me) deleted the game.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian glanced at the Milford mansion. It was dark, and the storm that came was loud and unforgiving. Rain was spattered against the windows, the sound so loud many feared that it would cause the glass to break, which was why they were far away from them.<p>

The perfect situation to gather information about Elizabeth.

_The things we do for our masters, _Sebastian mused and looked over at Claude, who had the most sour look on his face

_Quite fitting for him,_ the cat butler held back a chuckle. He turned back to the mansion, the light on the second floor was on, and from Sebastian's guess, it was Elizabeth's bedroom. Although it was not hard to tell. The room was, of course, pink, and pictures of her and Ciel were put up. Tea cups lined up against the wall, and dolls were scattered generously across the floor.

"Paula, you are dismissed." Elizabeth's voice was faint against the roaring winds, but Sebastian's particularly acute hearing caught on just fine.

Claude shot Sebastian a look, and jerked his chin in the direction of the blond. Sebastian leaped to the branch nearest to the window, and watched closely. His nearly all black body seamlessly blending into the night.

Elizabeth picked up the dolls while humming to herself, and changed - Sebastian politely averted his eyes at said moment, of course - then, the blond collapsed on her bed.

Sebastian smirked at what she did next. A single brown book, made by top quality leather and bound together with silk ribbons has the label "diary" written in elegant gold script.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me lady Elizabeth, but I'll be needing that diary of yours for a bit."<p>

"Check mate."

The final judgement was declared, and Ciel nibbles on the end of a blueberry biscuit.

"Alright! What's next Bocchan?"

The Futom boy rolled his eyes for god know a how many times,

"Finny, there's no next step, that's the end of the game."

"Oh..." The gardener looked closely at the board, as if having a starring contest with it would somehow make something happen.

_Dear god._ Ciel tightened his grip on his cane. _Sebastian better be back soon or I'll lose my fucking mind._

* * *

><p>The two demons examined the diary. The detailing was impressive, and the lock between the two covers was easily identified as rose gold. With the snap of a finger, the lock was weaved out from its bind, and the diary was open.<p>

"Go on Michaelis , read it out loud. Your voice should be adequate for this situation. Claude suggested, no, insisted Sebastian in doing, his tone so mocking it could sent a priest into a fit.

It indeed worked, and the cat butler had the sudden urge to rip all the pages out of the book in an attempt to calm himself down. He suppressed that feeling - because a butler who couldn't handle a spider isn't worth his salt - and cleared his throat.

"May 8th, my bedroom.

Oh diary, what am I suppose to do? I broke Ciel's favourite china set again. I'm useless aren't I?

But, as a lady, (and the future queens' guard dogs' wife) I must not give up. I just need Paula to hire a better tutor.

Anyways, I have gathered up all that is necessary for the wedding. Everything must be pink or white. I just think those two colours to so well together. Maybe Ciel can have a white and pink coat for the ceremony. Yes, definitely. I just love men who wear pink. It's so, I don't know, sensitive I guess.

My stomach is hurting quite badly today because of my period."

Sebastian's voice faltered ever so slightly at the mention of female problems, but he went back to reading what was written,

"It really does suck, and come to think of it, men have it easy. They don't have to learned to cook and clean, they don't have periods, and they don't have to give birth! I just hope Ciel is supportive of me when we are husband and wife.

Things I want for the future:

Antique dolls

A pearl necklace

Five cats

Two children, (one girl one boy, if possible)

The best dress ever

A unicorn

...

I had possibly the worst day of my life! First, my dress was crinkled when I specifically instructed Paula to iron it the day before, so I looked like a potato sack when I went out to run some errands. It was absolutely horrible. To be a lady that was wearing a _wrinkled_ dress for God's sake!

Anyways, being the optimistic lady that I am, I refused to let this get to me, and treated myself to lunch at one of my favorite restaurant of all time. Fuzzilo! They have the most charming squash blossoms with eggplant and caviar ever! I was just about to show Paula to correctly iron a dress when the waiter brought our lunch, and _good god_! He was gorgeous! He had brown hair that looked silky and shiny, his face was slender, but still manly, and his eyes were just like that of a does'. I didn't notice until Paula respectfully coughed to relieve the silence that I was blushing! Me! Elizabeth soon to be wife of Ciel Phantomhive was blushing at a waiter. It was so embarrassing I would've hid in a hole in the ground. What am I doing! I'm in love with Ciel! Not this waiter.

Well diary, I have to go sleep now. I'm so confused.

-Elizabeth Milford"

"That was interesting." Claude remarked and hopped off the tree branch with ease. The storm has gone farther away from them, so only a light drizzle of rain continued to fall.

"At least we know now what she likes and dislikes." Sebastian sighed and looked at his watch. _Bocchan must have gone to bed at least an hour and a half ago. And those idiots probably forgot to brush not only the front, but the back of Bocchans teeth._

"We'll start planning right away." Claude said expectedly and stalked down the road to the Trancy residence.

_Meow,_ Sebastian felt something nudge his leg, and smiled as he picked up a black kitten.

The cat butler shook his head as he carried the feline back, seeing that he had to collect four more.

_I'm never going to hear the end of this from Bocchan._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. So this chapter is a bit short, and I apologize for this, but I really wanted it to be somewhat focused on Elizabeth's diary. I do have a journal, but this was my take on what a girly girl (not to say that it's bad to be one, but ya know, not on the Elizabeth Milford level) says in her diary.<strong>

**By the way, has anyone ever actually had squash blossoms with eggplant and caviar? It sounds disgusting, but it's actually amazingly good. You know... at least to me...**

**Thanks for reading, and as always, reviews are appreciated ^^**

**-A. Lullaby**


	19. Grell

**I'm not that late for once! **

**Beta read by Arashi-No-Shadow (thank you ^^)**

**Enjoy the decaying of Sebastian and Claudes' dignity!**

* * *

><p>Ciel looked over the list and frowned, he then proceeded to face palm and let out a sigh.<p>

"My lord?"

"Very well, if this is what it takes to get rid of Elizabeth, I grant you permission."

"Thank-"

"But!" Ciel slammed both hands on the large, burgundy desk in utter frustration. His frail body was shaking, and he was mentally restraining himself from launching and strangling at will.

"_That thing!_ Keep that thing away from all the furniture, papers and tea sets. If it lays one, and I mean one paw on anything. You are never to even cast your eyes upon a cat."

Sebastian flashed his famous smirk,

"Yes my lord."

* * *

><p><em>Ding ling ling~<em>

The crisp sound of the bell at the door alerted the shop owner that a potential customer has arrived. The shop keeper pushed her hair back and gently folded the page that she was currently on.

"Hello, how may I help..." She widened her eyes, never before had she seen a man so perfect.

_He's also wearing glasses! That must mean that he likes books._

Her stomach did a somersault and she cleared her throat. Hoping that she sounded somewhat decent.

"Hi! Welcome to Tina's Jewels, are looking for anything in particular?" She batted her eyelashes ever so slightly.

"Yes. I'm looking for the best pearl necklace you have." came the monotone reply.

Not bothered by the tone, she hurried and searched as fast as she can. She remember that she did receive a shipment last month... Her face fell when she noticed the box in the storage room that marked 're-stock'

"I'm so sorry sir, there seems to be no more except for the display one that we're not allowed to sell. Would it be alright if you came back in about a week's time?"

Claude narrowed his eyes. He was already irritated that he had to go bounty hunting for a women's things, so the missing jewelry added to his rage.

"Perhaps I can smooth things out Claude-san." The cat butler stepped in to the small shop, and approached the shop owner.

"Tina was it? I couldn't help but notice how nice your hair is."

"O-oh... is it?" The girl practically swooned. There she was, with possibly two of the best looking men on earth.

Her expectations of a boyfriend just sky-rocketed.

"Yes it is. But you see, the problem is that your store is only the decent one in town, and we need a pearl necklace as a gift for our beloved sister. She is in the hospital diagnosed with a rare disease recently, and it was her life long dream to have a beautiful pearl necklace. Would you be so kind and help us out a little?"

"Yes! Of course. The display is not for sale, but seeing that you two are just true gentlemen, I'll give it to you." She rushed and took the glass box around the jewelry off. Blowing on it softly to rid of any dust that landed. She was so moved by the man's tragic story. Now she would do anything to help save his dear sister that she's sure is very beautiful as well.

"Here." She handed it to Sebastian.

"Thank you so much! How much would it be, hmm?" Sebastian looked the girl straight in the eye and smiled.

"It's on the house." She regretted it as soon as she said it, but was thinking it would be a gift to his poor sister.

"Oh, you are truly kind Miss Tina." Sebastian bowed and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"We shall be departing now."

No sooner as the door shut did the girl collapse on the floor, heaving and totally smitten with Sebastian

* * *

><p>"You wasted too much time Michealis. We should've just killed her and gotten the necklace in under 30 seconds."<p>

"Jealous now Faustus?"

"Says the person with a fetish for cats? Yes Sebastian. I. Am. So. Jealous."

Sebastian merely smirked, "We have the necklace, what's after?"

Claude adjusted his glasses slightly before speaking,"Antique dolls, but I see no point in going, as you wasted all of our time, and most of the shops are now closed." The spider gave the cat a disgusted glare.

"Seems like we need to pay the Undertaker a visit than."

* * *

><p>"Dolls you want?"<p>

"Yes." Sebastian said after he explained the story to the sliver haired man.

"Why in the name of the Queen would you come here? This is certainly not a shop for dolls."

"We know, but all the other shops have already closed. Besides, you must have some sort of toy. At least one family has buried their child with something."

"Well, I do have a few rag dolls, but you would have to do a lot of reconstruction to get them looking like new again." The Undertaker pulled several heaps of rags out of his sleeve, and handed them to Sebastian.

"Thank you." the butler headed for the exit, when the Undertaker stopped them briefly.

"You forgot to give me my laugh." The Undertaker said, shifting from side to side with his usual grin.

Claude chuckled darkly, "Go on Sebastian, give him his laugh. Might I make a suggestion that you tell him how you read Elizabeth's diary, and how you willingly said some, I dare say, very feminine things?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian grit his teeth. The two were currently in an alleyway at almost midnight. It wouldn't have been so bad, but unfortunately, their dolls needed to be fixed to look presentable, and Sebastian was forced to call the only person he knew that could fix them.<p>

"Sebby~" A shiver went up the cat butler's spine at the nickname.

A flash of red went from the rooftop to in front of the two demons. Mahogany glasses. Blood red jacket. Flaming hair. And most of all, that fucking annoying attitude.

It was Grell Sutcliff. A Shinigami that perhaps lives only for the torment of Sebastian.

"Grell, we need to get this over very quickly. I still have duties to attend to."

For once Sebastian looked rather uncomfortable and irritated, which amused Claude to no end.

"Grell was it? It's pleasure to be working with you."

"Claude!" The Shinigami grinned and extended his hand to reach for the spider's. "My my, you are delicious! Isn't he Sebby?"

"Nevermind. Grell, leave. Now." Sebastian's eyes were filled with anger.

"With all these handsome men in front of me I'm not gonna just leave like Cinderella!" Grell exclaimed and hopped back to Sebastian. "Now, what was that favour you wanted me to do?"

"The dolls. We need them looking like new again." Sebastian shoved the cotton in Grells face, silently hoping that Grell was allergic to it and would die on contact.

"Well you've certainly come to the right person. Red, I presume."

"No, pink, and we need them quickly."

"Nuh uh uh. Sebby. You must have already know that red is the signature colour for everything. I do love red the most. Hair, clothes, lipstick, I love them to be red. That's why I love using fresh blood to do make up for those ugly women. The more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's as beautiful as a poisonous flower, right?"

"In the case of Elizabeth, I don't think she's quite a women yet. So if you would be so kind and make them pink." Sebastian snapped in irritation.

"Well Sebby, I'm happy to."

"Fine-"

"For a price of course."

Sebastian closed his mouth and glared at the man clad in red.

"A kiss, is all I ask."

The spider butler's smile widened, and Sebastian closed his eyes in frustration.

"Fine. One kiss. And you swear you'll alter the dolls?"

"What?" Both Grell and Claude stared at Sebatian. Not believing that the demon had willingly agreed to such an outrageous request."

"Sebby! I knew you would finally come to terms with your true feelings for me." Grell batted his surprisingly long lashes and closed his eyes, only too eager to meet lips with Sebastian.

Claude was off to the side of the cat butler, enjoying every moment of Sebastian's struggle. It was the perfect thing to torture him with for all of eternity.

As for Grell, the man felt like he was in heaven. Sebastian was actually letting him kiss him. All thoughts of the future poured into the Shinigami's mind at once. They would go on dates slaughtering people. Sebastian would look into his eyes when the sun was setting and compliment how pretty his eyes were. The red haired man would then comment about how fabulous Sebastian looked in red.

There was only a fraction of a centimetre between Grell's lips and Sebastian's utter destruction when the cat butler pivoted unexpectedly to the left, getting out of the death scene and pushing Claude in Grell's way. The spider butler was caught off guard as he was watching Sebastian's dignity plummet into hell, so he had no time to react.

_Chuu~_

* * *

><p><strong>How... Why did...Does that mean...<strong>

**I'm now ready to put a paper bag over my head.**

**Please review while I still have time to live and read it...**

**I'm scared of spiders...**

**Thanks for reading. Next update will be sometime next week if I'm not caught by Claude.**

**-A. Lullaby**


	20. It's a trap!

Guess who's back?

At this point, an infinite number times of me saying sorry won't work, so I won't do that.

Yes, I've been gone for a while. A year and a bit.

To be honest, all my ideas just kind of trailed off, and three months down the road I didn't want anything to do with any fanfictions that I wrote anymore.

But fanfiction has the weird thing of playing with your mind and I just can't walk away from something that I actually used effort to create.

So I'm back, and it feels damn great.

Oh, and I'm going through everything I wrote about a year ago, so all my chapter stories are undergoing construction. I won't delete them and reupload them and all that drama. It'll still be there.

But let me tell you. I was peeling my face off every second of reading the work that I did a year ago.

It's fucking horrifying...

Sooooo, the next chappie of this will be up probably later today, so if you still remember what this story is about, you're welcome to read!


	21. Fragile Love

Sebastian's first instinct was to grab the red shinigami by the neck and squeeze his hand until he sees the veins pop.

However, the fact that he was under an order as well as having that foul spider beside him convinced his pride that it would not end well if he did otherwise. So the butler stood there, hands balled into fists so tight that they drew blood from his palms until he felt that an appropriate time has passed for Grell to call it a kiss.

"Aw, wasn't that too short Sebby?" Grell asked, his expression innocent while the triumph behind his eyes were less so. It didn't help that Sebastian caught the beginning of a smirk that started to form on the corners of Claude's mouth.

"Get it done by tomorrow morning." Sebastian shot a glare at Grell, his patience already snapped about three minutes ago. The shinigami simply batted his eyelashes before leaping onto the roof and promptly getting away, right before Sebastian sent a well aimed knife at where he used to be.

"Always so quick to get away." Sebastian said under his breath.

"Wouldn't you say the same for yourself?" Claude mused, not even trying to cover the fact that he was referring to Sebastian's previous activities.

"Watch your tongue Faustus, or I might cut it off," the Phantomhive butler hissed, "Go back to your master. We'll go to Ms. Elizabeth's house right after Grell finishes the dress."

"Very well." Claude said before leaping out of sight himself.

Sebastian watched the spider go, all while thinking to himself about Bocchan's choices.

He couldn't ignore the fact that something will happen if Bocchan continues to associate himself with Alois. It was easy enough to save Bocchan this time, and undoubtedly everything after that, but it just disturbs the Phantomhive schedule, and it's quite troublesome to have to fabricate lies to the lord's many customers every time. Sebastian was a man who liked everything the way it's suppose to be. Breakfast at eight, dinner at seven. The rows of silverware must be polished and place exactly according to the handbook, and tardiness was something that he loathed.

Perhaps it would be easier if Ms. Elizabeth were to marry Ciel after all.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian." Ciel's voice traveled down the long corridors of the Phantomhive household and into the kitchen. The butler frowned, having only just begun making the pastry dough moments ago before setting it aside and tending to the young master.<p>

"Yes?" Sebastian kneeled before the raven-haird boy, head bowed respectfully low and hand placed firmly on his chest.

"Is everything ready?"

"I have yet to finish making the pastry for this morning's breakfast. Everything else is prepared."

"Good." Ciel's eyes went to look outside the window distractingly. Even though he will not be present there himself, the lord couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Are you alright, Bocchan?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just make sure that Elizabeth will no longer want to marry me in the end. Then take Elizabeth and I to Red's place so that she can cancel the marriage."

Ciel's heart beat a little faster when he didn't hear an immediate reply from Sebastian.

"Can you not do that?"

"Of course," Sebastian said promptly as he stood up, "but may I ask something?"

"Go ahead." Ciel said stiffly, sensing that the demon was acting a little out of character today.

"Why don't you want to marry Ms. Elizabeth?"

The raven's eyes widened at the sudden question, and couldn't stop a deep red from crawling up his face.

"That's obvious. She's whiny and rude. She's too loud and has a fucking obsession with everything pink." Ciel spat, no longer being able to look Sebastian in the eye but still feeling his stare bore right into his soul. It felt like he was looking into every little secret that Ciel had.

"Is that all? Pardon my rudeness young master but you didn't seem to mind any of these things until recently. Is anything that happened in this time that is bothering you?"

"Of course nothing happened. I always felt the same way, but I didn't have a reason to bitch about everything like she does until Red brought up the idea of a marriage."

Sebastian looked down at the raven boy, who's cheeks were flustered and hands sweating. He might as well have it written across his face. Deciding it wouldn't be wise to push any further and seeing that he got what he needed to hear, Sebastian bowed again before exiting the door.

Ciel was fuming as he saw the back of the man leave, and fell backwards onto his bed, feeling the beginning of another headache come on. He twisted his body until his face sank partially into a nearby pillow and closed his eyes. It felt for a millisecond that Sebastian knew about what he and Alois did, and that was a thought that Ciel did not want to become true. He never knew what the blasted cat butler was thinking, and usually it wasn't anything good, but this time in particular he felt like Sebastian was hiding something from him. Alois wasn't it making the situation better. After the brush with death he had with Gabriel, both Alois and himself suffered the consequences, with the blonde taking the worst of it.

Ciel felt a sliver of guilt when he thought of the blonde. He couldn't shake the memory of Alois being tortured by that madman, as well as the severity of the wounds he had afterwards. He mind trailed off, thinking about the Trancy boy and he was suddenly flooded with so many emotions. His body twitched slightly at the memory of having Alois's hands trail teasingly all over him, his mind was furious and reliving the arguments they had all while his heart was aching at the fact that somehow Alois's beaten and bloodied body was all his fault. All the pain and pleasure, guilt and satisfaction resonated in his head, gathering more and more thoughts, creating countless crescendos until all of it reached a sudden finale.

He was love.

He was in fucking love with Alois.

There were countless times where a microscopic part of him thought of that, but he always brushed it aside, claiming it was nothing, but he couldn't turn away from it this time.

Here, alone in his room, completely sobered from the realness of it, hurt from the cuts and bruises he had with Gabriel, scared about the possible marriage with Elizabeth and so, _so_ lonely without the Trancy, Ciel couldn't brush away the though anymore. Forced to face with the raw truth he wanted nothing more than to reject it with every part of his being.

It only hurt more that he realized he couldn't do it.

He could no longer separate himself with Alois anymore. He could no longer live in the Phantomhive mansion knowing that the world will move on. That he will move on. That_ Alois_ will move on.

Shaken by everything and not even trying to hide the fact that it's wrong and it's shameful and tears were falling freely down his eyes, Ciel used the last bit of his energy to hope that the plan will work and that he'll get a chance to sort everything out.

It was the only thing that he could do.

* * *

><p>Sebastian nodded to himself after he placed the now readied pastry into the oven. Wiping his hands clean with a white towel he put away all the equipment before sitting down and writing a letter.<p>

He long had a hunch about this, but it was made certain today. Bocchan gave him an order that he cannot disobey, but letting him to continue to be around the Trancy boy had equal dangers.

Bocchan's orders were to make fall in love with someone else.

But convincing Madame Red was a thing of an entirely different matter. A marriage between two households. A bond that will last forever. It didn't matter if they didn't love each other.

That's the way arranged marriages were suppose to work anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe Sebastian is the real third wheel in this relationship.<strong>

**Anyways, it feels really good to continue this, and I'm actually really excited to continue this one. The finale is coming soon, and I can feel the feels emerging through the crevices of the keys on my keyboard,**

**As always, thank you so much for reading, and any feedback will be GREATLY appreciated. I'll be brutally honest with all of you and say that I am really scared about this. Posting a chapter a year later. My heart is fucking beating out of my chest as I press the upload button. I have no idea if my writing got better or worse or if the style changed altogether. If you have any suggestions please let me know. I'm a little rusty afterall -.-**

**-A. Lullaby**


	22. Over the Phone

"I see your point Sebastian." Madame Red nodded, her eyes cold and calculating. It was rare for the butler to come to her on his own, seeing as Sebastian might as well be a lap dog to Ciel.

The Phantomhive butler bowed politely, "Thank you for your considerations Madame. I assure you that Ciel is very much still interested in Elizabeth, but this is merely a precaution. As the young master's butler, I could not help but notice that he has recently been swayed by a frivolous...maiden of sorts."

Madame Red snorted and returned to her cup of Darjeeling tea, "Oh please, that's what arranged marriages are here for my dear. Don't worry, everything will go exactly as planned. Now, off you go, I'm going to have a very important meeting with the Milford family after to discuss this."

Sebastian nodded and headed for the door, his smirk prominent on his face that was turned away from Madame Red.

"Sebastian," She called behind him, "Do watch Ciel for me. I wouldn't want him getting any girl pregnant before the big wedding. Kids these days..." She went on, rambling about some childhood memory under her breath as she faced the window.

"Ofcourse." Sebastian said, more to himself than anyone as he headed down the streets of London.

* * *

><p>Ciel was just about to sit down and write a letter addressing to the deal with him and another toy making company when he heard a knock on the door. To his surprise, it was Alois that called him.<p>

"Hello." The Futom boy said flatly, a force of habit he developed while negotiating with the seemingly endless amounts of business calls. Ciel was getting the ink for his pen when Mey-Rin politely knocked on his door, glasses fogged and hair wild. She didn't need to say anything for Ciel to know that she had somehow managed to break even _more_ China. Shaking his head at the utter ignorance of the people around him without Sebastian, Ciel answered the phone, feeling a strange gratification at the mention of Alois's name.

"How's it going with Elizabeth. Did Sebastian and Claude make a move on her yet?"Alois's voice came pouring in from the other end of the phone, tone slightly more shrill due to the excitement he had.

"No." Ciel answered, but couldn't resist to make another snide comment, "though I bet your horny ass would be all over it when it does happen."

"Ha!" Alois laughed, the sound was irritatingly refreshing to Ciel's ear, and he silently swore under his breath, his mind already starting to re-build the defensive walls he had. "Maybe for your sexy beast of a butler, though Claude is not bad looking himself."

"Alois, I would highly appreciate it if you didn't try to get into Sebastian's pants." The raven haired boy rolled his eyes, seeing as this conversation was getting nowhere.

The Trancy boy's voice suddenly dropped to a lower, sultry tone, "I bet you would like that wouldn't you Ciel. I bet you would like watching Sebastian and I doing naughty things."

Ciel's jaw dropped at Alois's comment, "You sick son of a bitch. That's fucking disgusting. Why would you ever want to do that?" He exclaimed, before remembering that there were other people in the mansion. He quickly switched to a rushed whisper.

"Why would you ever want to do that? With Sebastian none the less. Do it to your own butler or something. I still need mine to take care of things, unlike yours who's probably just there for your own disgusting needs."

"No, but Claude doesn't do anything when I talk dirty to him. He just does on about how he cannot accept this and how it's wrong to say that when I'm the head of the Trancy household." Alois complained, though his voice was the same as before. "Maybe you don't like watching then," Ciel sensed that Alois was starting again, and desperately tried to stop Alois from going any further, but the blonde wasn't ready to give up.

"Maybe your jealous that Sebastian is getting all the attention."

Ciel's eyes widened in shock, "What the hell did you just say, how the fuck am I jealous - "

"Maybe you want me to do that to you. Would you like that?"

"No I would not." Ciel said bitterly, trying to make his voice sound as indifferent as possible, but he could feel his cheeks heating up already.

"Mm..." Alois hummed through the phone, the sound sending shivers down Ciel's spine, "Imagine me licking down your neck, nice and slow. I would bite down sometimes, you know it wouldn't draw blood - or maybe you would like that too - but enough to have you know who you belong to."

"Alois, stop. I need to talk to you about Elizabeth and the plan - "

"I would push you down roughly, being the little closet masochist you would probably moan from that, but you would try to contain it by biting your bottom lip wouldn't you? I would slide my hand in your shirt, my fingers going around and around on your chest, but never quite touching your nipples. You always make the best sounds when I tease you. My other hand would go to undo your pants, but you'll probably be hard already. Little slut."

Ciel's breath was coming in shallow pants now that filled the empty room, he knew it was wrong to keep on listening but his shaking hands just couldn't seem to put the phone back down.

"Alois, don't..." Ciel manages to say, his breath hitches as he couldn't help but visualize what the blonde was describing to him now.

"We both know that you don't really mean that Ciel," Alois's voice was laced with lust, "But it would be all the more satisfying when you're screaming. Your lip is probably bleeding by now right? You were always so sensitive with things like this." Ciel could hear Alois's breath getting heavier now, the deep inhales and exhales from the other end of the phone was creating a soft static in his ear.

"Touch yourself," Alois commands, his voice demanding and Ciel tries to say no, but it's as if the tightness in his pants and the dizziness in his head paired with Alois's voice was hypnotic to Ciel, his hand started down his body. Hesitantly at first but then growing in speed, he clumsily unzipped his shorts with one hand while keeping the phone beside his ear with the other. The raven hissed when his fingers first came in contact with his erection, and he gave in involuntary moan.

"Mm, just like that. Rub your finger over the head. Is it wet already?"

Ciel obeyed, and sure enough, there was a small pearl of stickiness there. He squirmed in his chair as his fingers came back down to the base of his shaft, his hand now starting a slow, pumping rhythm.

"So naughty," The blonde whispers on the other end, "Wipe it off and lick it. Suck on your fingers like you did with mine."

Ciel brought his hand up to his mouth. His tongue tentatively licked the tips of them first, before a rush of heat went to his cock and the raven put three fingers into his mouth, tiny mewls spilling out in between slurps.

"I can hear that. So naughty indeed. Once you get them nice and slicked up, put one in you."

Ciel's whole body was trembling now, but he couldn't stop himself. It felt too good. His hand reached down behind his cock to his entrance, his finger pressing and rubbing a few times before entering.

"Nhh...ahh!" Ciel didn't have his hand to cover his mouth, and an accidental moan came out, "Alois..." He started, but then trailed off as his finger pumped in and out.

"Good, now put another in."

Ciel did as he was told, moaning once again at the added thickness.

"Hey Ciel," The voice coming from Ciel's phone was a deep purr, "I'm touching myself now."

"What the fuck, don't ahh... tell me tha- ah... that now you pervert." Ciel barely had the energy left to curse at Alois, he was too distracted at the pleasure that he was feeling now. Still, he couldn't help but picture what Alois would look like now. His slender fingers going and up and down the length of his shaft, from the base to the head. His hair sprawled out so only a few piece of it was there to frame his face, his clothes wrinkled and tossed carelessly onto his bed, his chair, or his floor.

"Where..." Ciel rasped out, "Where are you right now?"

"At my desk," The blonde was breathing heavily, "I was looking at the picture of you on the newspaper after we were attacked by that guy."

"That one?" Ciel's eyebrows knitted together, "How can you get horny from looking at that? They took it right after Sebastian carried out of there. I had cuts and bruises everywhere."

"Yeah, but it was a picture of your face, and your hair was messy and your eyes were hooded and it kind of reminded me of how sexy you looked when we have sex."

Ciel couldn't help but blush at the comment, "Sh-shut up. That's still perverted as hell."

"Oh yeah? Who has their fingers up their ass right now?" Ciel's fingers automatically twitched at the mention, and the Phantomhive boy let out another moan, his back arching up to accompany it.

"That's right, do it hard. Stroke yourself with your other hand. Can you do that?"

Ciel nodded, not caring that Alois won't actually see it. He put the phone between his ear and the crook of his neck, leaving his left hand free to pleasure himself even more. He started at a fast pace, his body already squirming and bucking up as his brain was sent into overdrive by the dual sensations. His mind was a blank, and a slew of profanities left his lips as he stroked and pumped himself desperately.

"Fuck, you sound so hot right now, you know that Ciel. I got so fucking hard because of your little moans. You're close aren't you? I can hear your voice getting louder."

"Fuck... Alois." Ciel groaned as he found his prostate when he crocked his fingers. He readjusted, so that he was hitting that spot every time. On a particularly hard thrust, Ciel threw his head back and a short scream shot out his mouth. His hips bucked frantically as he writhed and panted into the phone.

"Keep moaning. Just pretend that the lights are off and no one can see or hear you. I just, fuck, I just need to hear you." Alois said, his voice strained with a bit of desperation. Ciel could hear the pants coming from the other end.

"Haa... I can't... Alois I -Ah!"

"Come, come for me."

"Mm... hah, ah-Aghhh!" Ciel couldn't hold it in anymore. With one, two, three more stroked, he came, wetting his hands with liquid, his whole body shuddered in response to the violent orgasm.

"Nnghh, fuck.. Ciel!" The blonde shouted over the phone, Ciel shook as he heard Alois climax as well. His body tensed, then relaxed as the raven slumped back onto the chair, his breath still coming in mewls and moans of the waves of pleasure still washing over him. He pulled out his fingers from his ass, shivering as they slid out, feeling that his fingers were equally as wet.

"Fuck Ciel, I'm coming straight over tomorrow to pound into that tight little ass of yours."

"No, you're definitely not doing that..." Ciel was still catching his breath, "We have to hide somewhere so Elizabeth will be alone with Claude and Sebastian."

"Exactly, so we'll fuck while they try to seduce Elizabeth. You sounded so fucking hot today."

"I..." Ciel searched for something to say as a rebuttal, but couldn't come up with anything in his current state.

"Or we can just do it over the phone like we did just now. Either way works for me." Ciel could practically hear Alois's smirk through the phone.

"Wh-what? We did NOT do it over the ph-phone!" Ciel shouted, but there was only a low buzz on the other end.

"Fuck." Ciel put the phone down and started searching for a handkerchief to wipe off the mess.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Phone sex. I was in the mood for some phone sex. And also the last steamy scene was a few chapters ago, and I need to brush up on my smut skills. What do you guys think? I hope it wasn't too bad.<strong>

**The next chapter will go up sometime next week, though no guarantees since World Cup is starting tomorrow...**

**Hope this chapter was enjoyable, and you will all get to see the pick up skills of S & C next week.**

**As always, I appreciate everyone for reading, and it would be wonderful if you left me your thoughts. Hugs for all!**

**-A. Lullaby**


End file.
